


Glittery Champagne with Reckless Kisses

by RainbowPools



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Drugs, Fluffy Romance, Friendship, M/M, Magic College AU, Mischief, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Chrono just wants his outrageously gorgeous tutor to notice him. Roommate Tsuneto, and best friends Taiyou and Kazuma, do their best to help him achieve that goal.
Relationships: Ibuki Kouji/Shindou Chrono, Other Minor Relationships
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. The Wishful Haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!:)  
> I’m having a very hard time right now and have been writing kind of a lot to cope with what I’m going through. I hope this little self-indulgent brain hiccup brings a smile to your face.

Chrono took a deep, shaky breath, green eyes falling shut. He could no longer see the vast, polished room around him, but the sound of his breathing echoed off the painted walls, each inhale and exhale coming faster as he anticipated the nearing pain. He tried to picture it, a gleaming red saber, materializing before his chest. His muscles were stiff, heart banging in his ribs. Chills skittered up and down his body, leaving goosebump spatters on his bare arms.

“You need to relax Chrono,” Ibuki’s voice rumbled behind him. His hands landed firm on Chrono’s shoulders, fingers working to massage the tightening tension from his skin. “Arms apart, deep breaths,” he murmured. Was Chrono imagining his breath on his ear? He focused on that, and the hands gliding over his shoulders, anything to distract from the approaching agony, and spread his arms. He attempted to slow his breathing, reaching within his gut and _imagining._ Again, the glistering red sword with a curved blade flashed through his mind. Something tingled in his belly, and buzzed at the base of his spine. It was working. He took another breath, arms still outstretched, and summoned as much strength as he could, willing that image into existence. As expected, pain seized him immediately. Electricity surged up his spine, to his skull, his skin set aflame.

“You’re doing good Chrono,” Ibuki stepped back, giving way to the vermilion bolts of light that began to swirl about Chrono’s body. Chrono grunted through gritted teeth, head awash in a haze of white pain. He concentrated on the thought of the red saber, begging his body for more strength, despite how his heart had begun to burn, like he was caught in a string of relentless coughs.

“Good,” Ibuki’s encouraging tone was almost drowned out by the blood beating in Chrono’s ears. “Open your eyes, Chrono!” he ordered. Chrono didn’t want to, in fear of breaking his spell, but he cracked his eyes open. At first he did not see it, vision cloudy and gaze wobbly, unfocused. But there it was, a black hilt, studded with gold, hovering in the air at nose level. He gasped, reaching forward,

“Not yet,” Ibuki barked, harsh.

“S-Sorry,” Chrono withdrew his hand. He set his arms back out, staring in aw at the hilt.

“Roll your shoulders, spread your fingers, shape the blade,” Ibuki spoke low once more. Chrono did as was told. He flexed his fingers, eyes closing as he imagined his curved red blade sprouting from the hilt. He willed again, his heart straining with the effort. He looked. It worked, a red blade indeed growing from the hilt hovering before him. He reached out again, hands wrapping around the sword. It was solid, cool in his palms. “It’s real!” he cheered without thinking, and had to stifle the complaint, in the form of a cough, from his stressed respiratory system.

“Try and swing it,” Ibuki said, “Just once now Chrono, then end the spell.”

“Just once? Really?” Chrono glanced over his shoulder at him. 

“Your body can’t keep this up much longer,” Ibuki said, and offered no elaboration beyond that. Chrono dropped an inaudible curse, despite he knew Ibuki was right. Even so he lifted the blade, his muscles, his bones, his heart, they all screamed at him, and it was causal for him to whimper himself. He swung out, as wide a sweep as he could make. The blade cut through the air, leaving a trail of glittery red flakes in its wake. His legs failed him, and he went crashing to the floor. His knees banged on the linoleum, and he cupped his bowed head in his hands. The spell had broken. The red bolts, the sword, they had both vanished, but Chrono still ached from exerting his magic. The violent trembling of his body made him feel so pathetic, but there wasn’t much he could do about that. He lifted his head, chin snug in his hands, blinking at the swirls of color on the room. The elements were painted in exaggerated motifs on the walls, fire, water, earth, air, light, darkness, and electricity. Similar patterns adorned the stain glass windows, and the mosaic tiles in the center of the room. Ibuki came into focus. He peered down at Chrono, lips quirked in a ghost of a smile. “You did well,” he extended his hand, “We made good progress today.”

“...yeah...” Chrono managed through a fit of half gags and gulps for air. He took Ibuki’s hand, flushed at its gentility, and dragged his leaden body to a stand. His posture was quivery at best. He was hungry, too, head spinning and stomach gnawing at itself.

“Do you need some peach blossom tea?” Ibuki asked, and that rough baritone only served to make Chrono weaker.

“Yeah, I’ve got some in my dorm room,” Chrono replied. He bowed briefly, “Thank you for the session today.”

“Certainly,” Ibuki nodded, “I’ll Uhh, see you Monday.” He turned on one heel, strutting, well, it always looked like a strut to Chrono, though he simply could be paying too much attention to the sway of his hips, from the room. After several minutes of leaning against the back wall, Chrono headed toward his dorm. That peach blossom tea wasn’t going to make itself. The magic of peach blossoms was discovered by the Illusionary Academy of Incantesimi, founded in Italy many hundred years ago and reestablished in any country that could afford it. They specialized in teaching charms and illusions to their students. Chrono had a friend who attended Incantesimi, the one established in Japan of course. Chrono himself attended the Combative College of Elements, originally built in Greece but also established in any country that could maintain it. They taught their students how to project the earth’s elements and manifest weapons into reality using their own energy. Chrono wished the campus wasn’t so big. It made the trip from study hall to the boys dormitory all the harder. Chrono collapsed on his twin bed when he finally got to his dorm room. He was even numb to his soft blankets, his cottony pillows. He groaned. He couldn’t remember magic ever hurting this badly before. Magic always hurt. A price had to be payed for power, but this was ridiculous. Out of no where, waves of pain would explode on his body, and he squirmed, grimaced, let a pained noise escape his lips. He was starving too, which had never been a side effect of using magic for him before, at least, not after only one spell.

“You gonna make it?” Tsuneto asked. Chrono rolled on his side, spotting Tsuneto’s shape at the sink of their jack and jill bathroom.

“This is awful,” Chrono stuffed his head in his arms. Tsuneto crossed into Chrono’s room, hair damp from his recent shower, dressed in a white T and blue jeans.

He sat on the edge of Chrono’s bed, “Oh yeah you’re **real** strong.”

“You shut up!” Chrono glared up at him, but even that hurt. He cringed.

“Gotta say though, I don’t remember you ever being in this much pain,” Tsuneto tucked his hands behind his head, beginning to twist his hair into a braided tail.

“I summoned my first weapon today, while tutoring with Ibuki,” Chrono said, sounding a touch less drained.

“Congrats,” Tsuneto shot him a quick thumbs up, “What weapon was it?”

“A saber,” Chrono sighed, not disappointed but strained.

“Wow! You managed to summon something that big on your first try?” Tsuneto wasn’t expecting an answer, speaking out of shock.

“It took forever,” Chrono said. He was slow warming to manifesting weapons, hence why he had been enrolled in tutoring lessons twice a week. The merciless crush on his tutor had exacerbated his inability to summon weaponry though. Tsuneto had taken his weaponry courses first, so he now studied summoning the elements. Chrono had thought it wiser to take his elemental classes first, work up to the agonies of manifesting a weapon. However, the first semester of his junior year really had him second guessing that choice. Though, he did take some solace in having summoned a large saber, while most only summoned daggers their first try. 

“I’m hungry,” he said, “Like really hungry.”

“It happens,” Tsuneto pillowed his arms under his head, “I use to carry sweets to class cause I’d always have really low blood sugar after summoning.”

“Hey, that’s actually smart,” a slight smile tugged at Chrono’s lips.

“Fuck off Chrono,” Tsuneto hissed.

“Uhhh, you’re in **my** room,” Chrono huffed.

“Fine I’ll go,” Tsuneto got to his feet, “But I’m taking the Keurig with me.” He headed to the desk area of Chrono’s room with a speed quite unfitting to him, his braid flicking the air.

“No way. I need that!” Chrono tumbled from bed, staggering after Tsuneto and bracing himself on the small counter beside his desk.

“Well, it’s about time,” Tsuneto crouched, retrieving the teabags from under the cabinet. “You weren’t gonna get any better just laying there.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Chrono caught his breath, activating the Keurig.

The effect peach blossom had on an individual was phenomenal. It was a pleasure drug, prompting its affectee to take delight in whatever stimuli they received. Chrono drank the entire cup, in spite of its bland flavor. He was still aware of his pain, but it had decreased to a dull ache that he _enjoyed._ It was odd. The lights appeared so bright, the brush of his clothes over his skin soft, sensual even.

“Oh my god,” Chrono flopped on his bed, words spilling out in an involuntary purr.

“It’s crazy right?” Tsuneto settled on the bed’s edge for a second time. Awww, his voice was lovely. Well, Chrono could wholeheartedly admit he’d never predicted he’d ever think that. The peach blossom tea sure was strong.

“Students are only allowed to use it if they’re in a lot of pain,” Tsuneto was saying, “Otherwise it can make you act a little wack.”

“You mean horny?” Chrono asked.

“I don’t think that’s the intended effect,” Tsuneto chuckled, quite eloquently considering it was him, “But what does that say about you?”

“You’re free to fuck off now,” Chrono said.

“Well thank you,” with a theatrical, insincere bow, and a brazen smile playing at his lips, Tsuneto got to his feet and disappeared into the jack and jill.

Over the next handful of weeks Chrono acquainted himself well with peach blossom tea. It helped, it really did, though he was growing concerned about the new pain in his ribs. It had been present ever since his third summoning, so for around five days, and not even the peach blossom distracted from it. He ignored it now, as he stood in study hall, breathing heavy. He had his hands on his red saber, feet slightly apart, gaze fixed on the white shield Ibuki had hoisting in front of his body. Chrono lunged, his sword clambering into Ibuki’s shield. A flurry of red and white flakes bursted from the impact.

“Be quicker Chrono, use more consecutive attacks,” Ibuki demanded behind his shield. With a low, frustrated snarl, Chrono swung again. When that attack was blocked he threw his sword up, down, swept to the right, and left, then drew back and went for a thrust. The holy great thing about summoning your own weapon, is that it worked with you. Ibuki danced around Chrono’s attacks, deflecting each one with a gracious tilt of his shield. He let Chrono lead them around the circular battle room, gliding past the arched, stained glass windows, moving over the mosaic floor. Sparks erupted with the resonant clink of metal. Chrono despised how easy Ibuki made everything seem, how elegant he looked doing it, how his milky white hair flowed.

“All right, that’s enough,” Ibuki maneuvered his shield in away that got Chrono’s sword wedged in it when next he swung. Chrono disengaged, dismissing his sword and the spell. Chrono’s legs failed him. His head was whirling, vision flooding with white. Everything was muffled as though he were underwater, not privy to his agonized moaning. Ibuki attempted to catch him, but he wasn’t immune to the aftermath of a spell either, despite graduating from Elements four years prior. Chrono’s weight in his arms brought them both to the ground. Ibuki rested his back against the wall, knees apart so that Chrono sat curled between them. He closed his eyes, taking careful, measured breaths. Chrono was still puffing, his chest and shoulders rising and falling against Ibuki intermittently. Ibuki thought to comfort him, perhaps to caress his hair or back. His hand hovered, and he vetoed the idea, laying his palm on his knee. He was known for tough love anyhow.

“Your aggression is causing your attacks to be sloppy,” he said.

“Being clean isn’t the easiest thing to do when you feel like your heart is tearing apart!” Chrono snapped.

“I understand,” a farthing of humor colored Ibuki’s words, “I was a student here too, believe it or not. We’ll work on your grace, or rather, lack there of, next lesson.”

“Thanks,” Chrono bit, far too frustrated to note that he was in fact nestled between his tutor’s legs. He did note though, that beyond the strain of his heart and the general soreness that overtook his body, his ribs had yet to stop hurting. He’d have to take a visit to the Healer’s University of Dawa, founded in Malawi and reestablished in any country that could sustain it. Of course he _could_ just visit his college’s nurse, but why do that when one of his friends attended Dawa? He gathered himself from Ibuki’s hold, stretching his arms above his head.

“Are you going?” Ibuki asked, the pain he was experiencing weighting his tone.

“Yeah,” Chrono breathed.

“By the way, how are you getting on in school?” Ibuki used the wall to push himself to stand.

“Better,” Chrono said.

“That’s good.”

“Yeah, it is,” he lacked the energy to smile, so he hoped his lightness would push the point.

The sun was descending by the time he received the text from Kazuma. _I’m outside,_ the message read. Chrono sent a quick _okay,_ dreading what he’d have to do in the next few, long moments. The unfortunate thing about going to see a healer, is that you couldn’t take any medicine, prescribed, over the counter or otherwise, eight to twelve hours before the appointment. They didn’t want any drugs clouding your perception. In other words, Chrono had not been able to block out his pain with peach blossom tea after his tutoring session with Ibuki. He had spent the next three or so hours sprawled on his bed, trying oh so hard to just sleep off the pain while a cartoon played from his computer in the background. He rolled off the bed, yelling from the million protests of his body. Tsuneto had stepped out, and Chrono would’ve welcomed their banter as a distraction. Maybe he could’ve convinced him to carry him too. So were the thoughts that occupied him as he trudged through the dormitory. His room was on the third floor, and he chose to take the stairs knowing he’d just collapse in the elevator. He had to keep moving. There was a tenuous autumn chill in the breeze when he stepped outside, the campus bathed in hues of orange and pink from the bowing sun. Chrono picked out Kazuma’s black Audi in the sea of cars in the parking lot. He noticed that there were occupants in the driver and passenger seat, so he slid into the back seat. Kazuma sat adjacent to him, and Enishi and Luna filled the driver and passenger seat respectively.

“What’s going on?” Chrono closed the door and leaned on the window.

“I just can’t be bothered to drive right now,” Kazuma was also leaning against the window, “I’m in so much pain. So Enishi’s driving us to Dawa. Yumizuki’s tagging along cause she wants to say hi to Okazaki.”

“I see.”

“It’s good to see you again Shindou Chrono,” Enishi said, curt as he pulled from the parking lot.

“Uuuhh, same to you,” Chrono replied.

“And how are you Chrono?” Luna asked in her chipper soprano.

“I’m good, how are you?” Chrono answered.

“Good,” Luna chirped.

With the obligatory niceties out of the way, they rode in silence to Dawa University. It was a beautiful campus, surrounded in full by gardens, courtyards, fountains, and small ponds. It was most treasured in the morning, when glittery dew drops would stick to broad green leaves and the water reflected misty hues of purple and green from the sun. But it was just as beautiful in the evening, where everything was roseate, and the buildings appeared shining with gilded brick. After securing a parking place, the four loaded from the car and made their way into the dormitory. The lobby was quiet, instrumental ballads humming unobtrusively. The centerpiece was a floral rug and there were crystal flower vases at every corner. Chrono glanced around. He didn’t see a receptionist at the front desk.

“Oh hello, is everything all right with you guys?” his voice was so peppy and honeyed, it could be no one other than Mamoru, assistant head of Dawa. He was passing the lobby and stopped to regard them, gaze warm and coffee cup in hand.

“Yeah Uhh, is Taiyou in?” Chrono asked.

“Yes. He has his friends from Element over right now,” Mamoru smiled, “But I Can go get him for you. What do you need?”

“Well, Kazuma and I need a bit of a check up,” Chrono said.

“I see,” Mamoru nodded, “Taiyou could use the practice. Would you mind if **I** looked at Kazuma?”

“I guess?” Chrono glanced to Kazuma for confirmation.

“Whatev,” Kazuma tilted his head and blinked.

“Great, and you two?” Mamoru regarded Enishi and Luna.

“I’m just their chauffeur,” Enishi said, smoothly.

“And I’m just visiting Okazaki,” Luna cheered.

“Awesome,” Mamoru grinned, “Help yourself to the amenities of Dawa. I’ll go get Taiyou now.” He pirouetted on his heel, “Oh, and I’m sorry the receptionist wasn’t here to greet you.” His heels echoed off the wood flooring as he left the lobby. About twenty percent of the world’s population was blessed with magic. Magic came from higher beings that resided in a realm called Krei. Krei warriors bestowed magic upon humans, more often than not while they were in the womb. The warrior who blessed you was what determined what college you attended. For example, Taiyou was blessed by Gurguit, a healer, so naturally he went to Dawa. Mamoru had a different case. He was blessed by dragonic blade master Taiten. He would’ve gone to Element, but a collective analysis from a psychologist and a doctor deemed his spirit too gentle, so he was converted to the healing arts. This wasn’t superbly uncommon. Tsuneto, for example, had been blessed by the rough deity Susanoo. For that, he was to attend the Intelligence Study. However he was deemed mentally unfit, dumb if you will, and converted to elemental magic. 

Taiyou was of course more than happy to see Chrono and Kazuma and was just as excited to practice his healing. He was perhaps only two years into his schooling, but his overachieving modus operandi and genuine interest in Dawa teachings had him exceeding the college’s academic criteria. He and Mamoru lead Chrono and Kazuma to the clinic, one of the smaller buildings on Dawa campus. Kazuma and Chrono didn’t mind being examined at the same time, so they all filed into one room.

“Taiyou, I want you to examine Chrono, diagnose his condition, and tell me what you think the best course of treatment is,” Mamoru had one hand on Kazuma’s shoulder, guiding him toward one of the examination tables.

“Of course,” Taiyou pulled on a white medic’s coat from a hanging rack, features round with alacrity, and gestured for Chrono to take the other examination table, pushed against the wall opposite Kazuma.

“Hey Taiyou, why did Mamoru ask to look at Kazuma?” Chrono did as was told, sitting on the examination bed. He kicked his legs back and forth, biting into his lip at the pain that shot up to his hips. Decidedly, magic sucked.

Taiyou slid over to him in a roller chair, “Well, the first thing healers look for in a magical patient is magic withdrawal symptoms outside of initial pain. You’re body’s left in a state of distress after a spell, and the type of stress can usually be determined by what kind of spell it is. Take spoken or script spells for example. They’re linked directly to the brain, the mouth, and the throat. So migraines, gum inflammation, and muscle tension dysphonia are common problems in students from the Intelligence Study for Parlée Arts.”

“Okay,” Chrono drawled, as Taiyou collected the tools he’d need. The Parlée Arts Study was the last of the four magic schools, founded in France and redistributed around the world. They taught their students how to form magic contracts, and speak and write numerous different encantations. Shion attended it. Chrono still wasn’t quite sure how that related to his question though.

“Weaponry magic is connected to the heart, ribs, and stomach,” Taiyou continued, “So cardiovascular disease, respiratory infection, and digestion disruption are common problems for students who attend Element.”

“Oh,” Chrono replied. That wasn’t thrilling news.

“Right, so I’m gonna be spending a lot of time with your chest Chrono,” Taiyou gave a cheeky giggle and sobered, “Now for charm and illusion magic, that’s all pleasure based, so those spells are linked directly to genitalia, skin, and waist. Sexual dysfunction, STIs, and skin sensitivity are common problems in students that attend Incantesimi. That’s why Mamoru’s looking at Kazuma instead of me. I’m an amateur, he’s a professional. I’m younger than Kazuma, Mamoru’s ten years older.”

“Well said Taiyou,” Mamoru sent a smile his way, also draped in a medic’s coat.

“That’s lovely,” Kazuma deadpanned. 

Chrono exploded in laughter, “Be grateful. My magic could literally **kill** me.” He had to clutch his stomach, it felt like his ribs were rattling.

“Oh, you think STIs can’t kill you?” Kazuma snapped his head up from where it rested against the wall, “That’s cute Chrono! That’s real cute!” Taiyou joined in Chrono’s mirth. Kazuma scowled.

“All right. Let’s calm down and get to work,” Mamoru said gently, taking a seat before Kazuma. He set a hand on Kazuma’s knee, “Let’s see if you’ve got any magic withdrawal symptoms. Would you mind taking off your pants and underwear Sweetheart?” Despite his culture’s familiarity with nudity, the question still brought pink to Kazuma’s cheeks. He grabbed the hem of his pants nonetheless.

“I didn’t know all that stuff about Magic’s effect on the body,” Chrono enthused as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“Well, if you did I wouldn’t have an education,” Taiyou said, jocose teasing evident as a glint in his eye. Chrono giggled. Kazuma, still sitting, leaned back against the wall and distracted himself from his bare lower half with something amusing. Now he understood why Enishi, his classmate, always refused to visit healers.

Chrono had fractured ribs. The diagnoses shocked him. He hadn’t taken any tremendous falls, and Ibuki had never struck him during tutoring. Taiyou had explained that when Chrono reached within himself for strength, he was pulling on his heart, his ribs too. In short, his ribs stretched, fractures forming from the strain. Chrono was quite perturbed by the description. Mamoru agreed with Taiyou’s diagnoses, as well as the treatment he had in mind.

“Here Chrono, drink this,” Taiyou had left the room. When he returned, he proffered a glass to Chrono. It was filled with a creamy liquid of a rather unappetizing color. “I need you to drink it all,” Taiyou said.

“All right,” Chrono was all-trusting. He accepted the cup and drank. The taste was ghastly. “Taiyou,” he coughed, “What the hell is that?” He tried another sip, his stomach becoming a marry go round.  
Taiyou didn’t withhold his amusement, “That is yak’s milk, maple leaf, a bit of enchanted asparagus, and lemon peel.”

“Why?” Chrono slumped, “Will that really help me?”

“Yup,” Taiyou winked, “It’s an immunity drink, for your bones specifically. You’re ribs will be completely immune to any further damage while you heal, as will every other bone in your body. If you drink it all that is.” A mischievous grin spread across his face. Chrono sighed, tipping the cup to his lips. When he had done, he passed the cup back to Taiyou. Taiyou divested the cup to a mini trash.

“Okay. I’m gonna cast a reformation spell Chrono,” he stood before him, “With it, your ribs will only take a week to heal.”

“That’s awesome!” Chrono said. Taiyou’s hands came around Chrono’s waist, his palms warm on his cool pink skin. Chrono sucked in a breath. His ribs heated and tingled, the skin over them flushing warm. There was a faint buzz to it, a rush of tender static running over his body. It was a bazaar sensation.

“Hey Taiyou, does healing hurt?” Chrono asked.

“Only if we mess up or perform a spell too complex or strong for us,” Taiyou dropped his hands to his sides. Chrono nodded. 

“Now that that’s over with, you guys are free to use over-the-counter pain killers and dictate how much rest you get. Though I do advise you take it easy,” Mamoru said. Chrono slid off the examination table. He hadn’t payed attention to what went on between Kazuma and Mamoru, but Kazuma seemed content enough as he slipped from his examination table.

“Hey guys!” Taiyou threw both arms around Kazuma and Chrono, “How bout we grab a bite to eat?”

They had a noodle shop in mind. They decided they’d drop Enishi and Luna off at Incantesimi, and then take Kazuma’s Audi to their designated noodle shop. The sun was just a streak of gold on the horizon, the sky now the deep purple blue of late twilight. They ran into Tsuneto as they traversed the Dawa parking lot, on the search for Kazuma’s car.

“Tado?” Kazuma raised an eyebrow.

“Shouji, Chrono, Taiyou,” Tsuneto stood by Kazuma’s car, hands shoved in his pockets.

“What are you doing at Dawa?” Chrono asked.

“Uhhh, I was visiting my pet ogre,” Tsuneto said it as though it were obvious.

“Oh,” Chrono had forgotten Kei attended Dawa.

“We’re going to the noodle shop,” Taiyou said, “The one by Yokuto station. Wanna come?”

Tsuneto nodded and waved toward his own car, “I’ll meet you there.”

The smell of broth that fogged the noodle shop was prompting Chrono’s stomach to make a plethora of distorted gurgles. Enishi and Luna had demurred their offer to eat with them, as Kazuma had warned they would, so it was that he, Chrono, Tsuneto, and Taiyou sat at a modest rectangular table by the window. The restaurant was busy with boisterous chatter and whatever clanging mayhem was going on in the kitchen. They’d be waiting a while for their orders. The idea was making Chrono cranky, as was his hunger, as was the pain. Sure his ribs no longer hurt, but there was still the lingering soreness of having used a spell, and he hadn’t gotten the chance to make some peach blossom tea. He watched Kazuma across from him. The latter was shaking a bottle of kermes red pills, until two fell into his palm.

“What’s that Kazuma?” Chrono asked.

“Red chrysanthemum essence,” Kazuma swallowed the pills with the glass of water their waitress had given him. “Aaaaahhhhh,” he braced his hands on the table, head sliding back, eyes closing. “It’s like peach blossom but like a thousand times stronger,” his words were a bit breathy, “The crash is awful. I literally thought I was gonna die when I first used it. You can only take them once out of the month or you **will** get sick, so typically I use them in emergencies, like now. The spells we’ve been learning in class lately have been absolutely insane. Do you want it Chrono?’

“Yes,” Chrono held out his hand. Kazuma gave him the small canister. Chrono shook two pills into his hand, taking them with water, and _oh,_ _Oohh!_ His reaction was similar to Kazuma’s. He clasped his hand over his mouth, a warm billow easing over his thoughts. The pain was still present, but his perception had twisted and the sensation was closer ken to an energizing current more than it was agony. Again, he took delight in everything. It was almost unbearable. Kazuma’s lazy smile, the kink in Tsuneto’s braid, the smell of broth, the cool seat under him, Taiyou’s unjustified, floating laughter, it all made him dizzy.

“You need some Tado?” Kazuma asked.

“I’m good,” Tsuneto said, “My classes have been pretty kind to me for right now.”

Kazuma offered a resigned nod and slid the pills back into his jacket.

“Did you guys know, that for a long time Incantesimi and Dawa fought over whether plants’ magical purpose was for healing or for pleasure?” Taiyou addressed the group.

“Yeah. I just took a test over it,” Kazuma said.

“You mean you guys **actually** pay attention to your history class?” Chrono gasped.

“Of course,” Taiyou chirped.

“C‘mon Chrono. If you don’t pass **your** upcoming history exam you’re gonna fail the semester,” Kazuma propped his elbow on the table, leaning his cheek into his hand.

“I forgot about that,” Chrono let his forehead hit the table.

“No worries, just ask that tutor of yours for help,” Tsuneto said. The coy, teasing tone which laced his cadence suggested that he knew something. Or was Chrono misperceiving things? Either way, an image of Ibuki, stern faced and framed in pouring white hair, swam through his mind. Chrono’s heart sped, blood rushing to all the wrong places. And whether his own thoughts or the drug was to blame he hadn’t a clue.

“Chrono, are you blushing?” Kazuma asked, the haughty smirk shaping his mouth notable in his words.

“No,” Chrono pulled his arms over his head, only substantiating the uttered suspicion.

“I think you are,” Taiyou sang, poking at Chrono’s shoulder.

“Wait, you like your tutor?” Tsuneto was slow to catch on.

“I do **not!** ” Chrono jerked up to glower. Kazuma and Taiyou shared a laugh.

“So, why haven’t you confessed yet? You usually go right in for it Chrono,” Kazuma said.

“Well, he’s different,” Chrono looked away, feeling beyond idiotic.

“Really now,” Kazuma crooned, “How so?” Taiyou was giggling too, neither of them with much shame.

“Well, I mean, I’m pretty sure he sees me as a child,” Chrono skipped the details he knew they _wanted_ to hear, instead baring the main insecurity precluding him from asking Ibuki out.

“Uuummmm, you’re twenty four?’ Tsuneto struggled to follow.

“Oh, he needs to see you’re an adult huh?” Kazuma’s features shifted into flirtation, “It’s Incantesimi’s turn to host the Krei Saints Day Party. Invite him to that.”

Chrono was silent, “... that’s a horrible idea, and your smile says it all.”

Kazuma tossed his head back and guffawed.

“Even if it isn’t an ideal location, it might be a good opportunity to bond with him outside of school,” Taiyou was always so optimistic, “All students are expected to go. You could tell him you don’t have a partner. And who knows? Your request might make him happy. Isn’t Mr. Ibuki a big loner anyways? It’d do him some good.”

Chrono considered it briefly, then shook his head. “Let’s talk about something else.”

“Okay,” Kazuma and Taiyou exchanged glances, both with machinations to convince Chrono to do it _their_ way.

Finally, their noodles arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by.  
> Take care of yourself, take care of your loved ones, and stay positive! :)  
> See you on the next chapter!


	2. Lacewings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrono gets what he wants, more or less.

Ibuki wasn’t quite sure how he’d wound up like this. Being blessed with magic was a wonderful thing. The world needed such a tremendous anomaly. Graduates of Element would go on to be great warriors, coaches, and caretakers of the earth. Healers from Dawa would go onto be great doctors, nurses, veterinarians, and psychologists. Illusionists from Incantesimi would become the entertainers, the hosts, the socialites. The scholars of the Parlée Study would be valued in their societies as experts of business, finance, diplomacy, math, language, and science. Each and every job was sure to pay well. Every aspect of college was payed for too. Ibuki recalled being thrilled when receiving that particular spot of news. It was an easy way for him to escape his neglectful parents, the bullies at school, and that one neighbor who despised him for who knows what. He was also pleased at the prospect that Kai and Miwa were mystically endowed as well, so he wouldn’t be attending that enormous university all by his lonesome. He could smile fondly, recollecting how the three of them struggled through college together, but he hardly expected that their paths would differ so intensely once they graduated. Kai had been appointed the head of Element, making plans to visit France with his two lovers Suzugamori Ren and Sendou Aichi, both headmasters of Incantesimi and Dawa respectively. Miwa worked with medicine on occasion, but he was quite content with managing a quiet cook-it-yourself yakiniku restaurant. Ibuki himself was always piled with work. He could only blame himself. Even after graduating from Element, he hadn’t a clue what he wanted to do with his life. He had accepted the job as Kai and Kanzaki Yuichirou’s secretary. A poor decision. Kai never pushed much work on him, however heading Element wasn’t all that strenuous a career path. Kanzaki would argue that being assistant head was more exhausting, and felt little pity passing on whatever assignments he couldn’t cover to Ibuki. Ibuki didn’t mind. It was what he was there for, after all, and tutoring the Element alumni was almost therapeutic. 

With that in mind, not all the coffee in the world could save him from the early meeting between the headmasters. It was a Thursday morning. Ibuki had been up until four a.m. reorganizing his and Kanzaki’s agendas around the upcoming Krei Saints Day Party. It was always a million times harder when Incantesimi hosted it. There were so many details, so many loose ends that always had to be tied up, and doing so could extend even five days beyond the party itself. They were assembling the Thursday morning meeting to disgust just that, the minutiae of Incantesimi’s methods that is. The meeting was at seven, far before classes began, allowing Ibuki roughly one and a half hours worth of sleep. He dared not take any Incantesimi drugs excluding peach blossom tea, so coffee would have to do. They gathered in the common room of a high-rise affiliate building of Dawa’s, all sat around a glossed circular table and dressed in suits that ranged from sleek black, to antique gray, to pure white. The sun was seen out the window, peeking with a diffident smile above the horizon. Muted golden sun rays spilled through the tall rectangular windows, casting idle shadows about the room. There was a monitor on the front wall that had yet to be turned on. The table’s occupants consisted of the heads of each university, the assistant heads, and the secretaries. Even after so long, Ibuki hadn’t acclimated to sitting between his superiors. Kanzaki was to his right, looking indolent and put together, back straighter than a rod, lunar purple curls bouncing gently over his shoulders. Wise and irritable as his expression was set, he didn’t look a day over thirty, despite all knew he was at least a decade older. He was still, but one could just _feel_ his presence, as unpredictable as his moods, tempestuous as his storming gray eyes. It made Ibuki just a little bit nervous. Kai was to his left, capturing the radiance and vivacity of the afternoon in his skin, hair, and eyes, appearing perfunctory doing so, as well. His posture didn’t look near as stiff as it was, and a pristine frown shaped those pretty, solemn features as he teased the pectoral rose brooch on his shirt between his fingers. Ren, Tetsu, and Asaka sat opposite them, Aichi and Mamoru to the right, and Misaki, Corin, and Suiko to the left.

“Good morning everyone,” Tetsu stood up and gave a bow, “I apologize for having to drag you out of bed so early.” Ren had always been very work-shy, and became adamantly so when his own school was the object of others’ focus, so Tetsu opened the meeting. A wave of soft, sleepy chuckles responded.

“Don’t worry about it. It was really important that we have this meeting,” Aichi said.

“If I may ask Sendou,” Kanzaki tipped his head with hauteur, curls flicking the air. “What happened to your secretary, Oyama?”

Aichi flushed.

“He couldn’t make it,” Mamoru cut in, “But I’ll tell him you were thinking about him, and that you’re wishing him well.” Kanzaki clicked his tongue and glanced away. Another, more lively chorus of chuckles filled the air. Everyone in the room was privy to Kanzaki and Ryutaro’s outlandish frenemyship.

“In today’s meeting we’ll be discussing the precautions needed for Incantesimi’s Krei Saints Day Party,” Tetsu announced, “As well as any potential issues that could arise from the influx of red chrysanthemum essence production.”

“Would anyone like any coffee, or tea, or pastries while we talk?” Mamoru asked. Ren swayed his wrist. Asaka did the same. A number of drinks and small cakes on decorative porcelain saucers appeared in the center of the table. That was characteristic of an illusionist.

“Oh, thank you,” Mamoru took a small cup of steaming milk tea.

“You should eat something,” Kai jostled Ibuki’s arm with his wrist. Ibuki scrutinized the food with incredulous scarlet eyes.

“I promise Ren and Narumi haven’t charmed it,” Kai insisted, plucking a momiji kashipan from an ice blue platter. Ibuki said nothing, reaching for a mug of black coffee and a miniature honey cake.

“Let’s address the chrysanthemum essence first,” Misaki cleared her throat, “First there is the price. The demand from my students has increased, and everyone else?”

“It’s safe to say the students at Element appreciate the high too,” Kai nodded.

“Well yeah,” Aichi took interest in the plate in front of him.

“Dawa students don’t really need it, but a lot of them try it out of curiosity,” Mamoru added. Aichi visibly shrunk a few inches.

“I hope you’re not condoning this,” Misaki said.

“Well, it’s not like we know **who** exactly is using the pills,” Mamoru said, “It’s just a rumor. We have a strict rule in place that demands students only use them if administered by a nurse, but they aren’t hard to find at local drug stores.”

“Well, we can’t just band them completely,” Ren rested his chin in his hands, “We’d have a whole riot on our hands. And, you all remember how agonizing spells were while we were in college.”

“I almost dropped out of school because the pain was so bad,” Asaka murmured. It was a sensitive subject no doubt, but she’d do anything to defend Ren’s case.

“Have we considered that if they can’t handle the pain, they aren’t meant to use magic?” Kanzaki asked, voice carrying.

“Ryutaro told me that when you two were in college, he had to come get you from class and carry you to your dorm,” Mamoru said,

“Shut up!” Kanzaki crossed his arms, wanting to hide in his hair. “It was rather hard on us back when I was in school.”

“The demand is increasing, but no student in Element has reported sick from red chrysanthemum essence yet,” Ibuki said, “This indicates that the kids are at least responsible.” A thoughtful silence hung over the room.

It wasn’t an easy issue to address, and their small council dragged out for as long as it could before the headmasters and mistresses had to return to their colleges. They decided to reestablish the subject at a later date. It did put Ren and Aichi in quite the awkward position. After all, they governed pleasure and healing magic, the principles of the drug. They did manage to agree on rules and regulations for the Krei Saints Day Party. Ren had shied away from that topic as well, leaving it to Tetsu. Ibuki almost felt bad for him, and every other individual whom practiced illusionary magic. They had such troublemaking reputations. All that was in the far corners of his mind now however, as he fixed his gaze on Chrono. Again they were in the bombastically painted battle room. Thirty minutes of their forty five minute session had swept by. Chrono had been trying, and failing, to summon a weapon other than his red saber. Of course, he still needed work wielding the saber, but Chrono’s class was moving onto multi weapon spells and Chrono needed to move with them.

“It seems that something is distracting you,” Ibuki said.

“I guess ... I’m just anxious I’m not gonna be able to do this,” Chrono sighed, “And It’s really upsetting that I’m so behind.”

“You’re not quite as behind as you think Chrono,” Ibuki said. He wasn’t often one to give out praise, but something about Chrono’s trembling lip, bowed head, and fingers gripping the bottom of his shirt tugged at Ibuki’s heart. “And even if you’re not as quick as the other kids, Kanzaki says your grades speak for themselves.”

“Really?” Chrono released the death grip on his shirt, esperance brightening his features.

“Kai hasn’t given any complaints about your progress,” Ibuki laced his fingers before his waist.

“That’s good I guess,” Chrono relaxed, “Should I try again?”

“No, we’re running out of time,” Ibuki shook his head. He studied Chrono’s disappointed expression, “If you’d like, we can walk around a bit and I can give you some pointers. You’re my only student.”

“Yeahhh...” Chrono stammered, crimson rising to his cheeks. He averted his eyes. Ibuki thought it was cute, though he had no idea why Chrono had become so timid. Ibuki headed for the door, sliding his hand around the knob and twisting. He frowned when the door didn’t swing open.

“What’s the matter?” Chrono came up beside him.

“Uhhhh, the door won’t open,” Ibuki said, awkward as he tried the knob again.

“Maybe It’s stuck,” Chrono rammed his shoulder against the door, pulling back when it didn’t pop open. Ibuki hummed, slipping a key from his breast pocket and inserting it into the lock. He twisted, but it was to no avail. He exhaled, “I’d better let Kai know we’re trapped in here.” Another reach into his breast pocket, and he withdrew his phone.

“And I’d better tell Kazuma I’m gonna be late,” Chrono settled on one of the benches, whipping out his own phone.

“Late for what?” Ibuki was distracted as he texted Kai.

“Oh, Kazuma’s been asked to help plan Incantesimi’s Krei Saints Day Party,” Chrono leaned back, “He’s valedictorian. Y’know, smartest student with the best spells?”

Ibuki nodded.

“Must be nice,” Chrono grumbled, “Anyways, he gets to work closely with headmaster Suzugamori and assistant head Narumi, and direct the student council to plan the party. He asked me and a couple friends to come help, mainly cause he doesn’t think he’ll be able to get himself back to his dorm by himself.” A fond grin crossed his features.

“Hmm, being in here with me could be a problem then,” Ibuki sat on the bench beside him, swinging one long leg over the other and folding his hands on his knee. Chrono’s blood ran, causal for heat to overtake him. He allowed himself one decadent appraise of Ibuki’s profile, from his narrowed deep red eyes, to the wisps of white hair over his shoulder, to the dip in his waist, to the curve of his arched leg. _Oh,_ _wow!_ The pressing silence, and Ibuki turning his head to watch him, reminded Chrono that he had to respond.

“Uuhhh, don’t worry. Kazuma won’t mind,” he said, words a bit clumsy. Ibuki hummed. A second silence passed over them.

“So uhhh,” Chrono tried to start conversation, “Do you know what your costume’s gonna be for the Krei Saints Day Party?” Krei Saints Day was to celebrate the gift of magic. Magically endowed individuals would do so by dressing up as those whom blessed them, and paying homage through offerings and festivities. Dawa University always threw an outdoor, gardenesque party, with a relaxed, benevolent theme. Element College hosted something akin to a sports festival. One could expect a sumptuous black tie event from the Parlée Arts Intelligence Study. And well Incantesimi, it was not unlike a fanciful carousal. Every year Chrono saw Ibuki, but he never came dressed as the Harmonix Messiah that blessed him. He wouldn’t engage in the party activities either, only awkwardly clinging to Kai and Miwa. Maybe Chrono could change that for him, _if_ he was asking Ibuki to the Krei Saints Day Party that is, and he totally wasn’t.

“Oh well I ... no,” Ibuki admitted.

“C‘mon Man, again?”

“You try finding a visually appealing, comfortable messiah costume!” Ibuki snapped his head at him. Chrono giggled into his hand. The concept of Ibuki being concerned about aesthetics and comfort was an entertaining one.

“And I suppose you have **your** costume?” Ibuki asked, a smile crawling into his tone. He already knew the answer.

“I’m wearing a scarf!” Chrono huffed. He really didn’t have much of a right to tease Ibuki when he could only pull together an oversized red scarf, a blue jacket, and a white blouse. But at least he _had_ an outfit, and he would say he looked quite fabulous when he wore it.

“The scarf, right,” Ibuki spoke dryly and rolled his eyes, he had seen Chrono at every Krei Saints celebration, looking comically ridiculous in that red scarf. Ibuki would be pleased to see it again. “Well, I don’t think I’ll be finding an outfit this year either.”

“Don’t say that,” Chrono was feeling brave enough to place his hand over Ibuki’s, “Knowing you, you’re probably approaching the problem too critically.”

“Oh?” Ibuki stared at him, curiosity and direct surprise flickering in his gaze.

“Uhh that is,” Chrono jerked his hand away, “I mean, I could go with you to pick out a costume. It was hard to think of an outfit for Chrono Jet but I managed to improvise. I could help you put something together if you want, even if it’s just something simple.” He was rambling, cheeks heating a pleasing shade of rose.

Ibuki’s lips twitched in a slight grin, “You’re on Chrono. However, I’ll double the length of your tutoring sessions for half a month if I’m not satisfied.”

“That’s harsh,” Chrono murmured, “And what do I get if you **are** satisfied?”

“I’ll buy you and two friends lunch for a full week,” Ibuki’s grin brightened.

“Deal!” Chrono held up his hand.

“All right,” Ibuki clasped his hand with Chrono’s, and they shook. Chrono’s heart raced, and he stood up and stretched to alleviate the new excitement that gripped him. The door clicked. Chrono and Ibuki whirled to see the door flying open. Kai and Shion stood at the threshold.

“Did we keep you waiting long?” Shion cocked his head, beaming.

“I examined your door and found that there was a bind spell on your lock, though I’m unaware of who did it,” Kai took two cautious steps forward, “No one at Element could undo it so I grabbed the most available person at the Parlée Arts Study to remove the bind spell.”

“Shion, that most available person was you?” Chrono asked. It was a little suspect. Shion was always busy, and if he wasn’t occupied with school, the Kiba house, and fencing, he was making time for Henri and Hashima or trying to survive his roommate Shinonome. It was odd that he happened to be free now.

“I was lucky today,” Shion breathed.

“I appreciate it,” Ibuki bowed to both Kai and Shion.

“No problem,” Kai spun on his heel. He regarded Ibuki with a bland look over his shoulder, “You and I need to be heading out.” His coat flowed as he sashayed, one hand on his hip, out the open door.

“See you around Chrono, Kiba,” Ibuki followed after Kai.

“Now,” Shion planted one hand on Chrono’s shoulder, “Let’s go help Shouji.”

Kazuma was always the one to visit Chrono, so the latter could claim having not experienced much of Incantesimi’s campus. Extravagance and pleasure were definitely in mind when the architects were constructing it. It had a glossy, fantastical appeal, with soaring, twilight colored arches overlooking every expanse and jeweled frippery bedecking every tall, glistening building. Tsuneto, Taiyou, and Tokoha were already in the parking lot, sitting side by side on a curb whereon eight foot grape hyacinths that appeared to be dancing grew.

“Hey!” Chrono flailed his arm as he and Shion approached.

“Sorry we’re late,” Shion said.

“What took you so long? We only got here an hour ago,” Tokoha got to her feet, hands on her flaunted hips. She attended Element as Chrono and Tsuneto did. She and Chrono were common training partners, but they had been close since middle school.

“Was it that long?” shock and guilt cycled in tandem through Chrono’s expression.

“No Sweetheart, Tokoha’s just giving you a hard time,” Shion took Chrono’s arm, “Chrono got stuck in the training room with Ibuki.”

“Oooohhhhh,” Tokoha’s features shifted into a devilish smirk, “What **happened?** ”

“What makes you think something happened?” Chrono huffed. Both Tokoha _and_ Shion were plainly aware of his massive crush on his tutor, and were quite keen on hearing about every exchange between them.

“You mean to tell me you spent the extra time on more training?” Shion joined the interrogation.

“Well.. not exactly,” Chrono said.

“Then, what is it?” Tsuneto joined in as well.

“Yeah, what’d you guys do?” Taiyou too, face open and very interested.

“Nothing!” Chrono was reddening again, “I just offered to take him to the Link Joker Shop cause he can’t find a messiah costume.”

“Oh, so it’s a date!” Taiyou cheered.

“No!”

“Sounds like a date to me,” Tsuneto said.

“It’s not!”

“Meeting outside of school to shop together? That’s a date Chrono,” Tokoha agreed.

“It’s not a date!”

“It’s definitely a date,” Shion steepled his fingers under his chin, “Good, I would’ve been very disappointed if that spell hadn’t reaped any results.” Chrono parted his lips to protest, but no sound emerged as Shion’s words sank in, body running cold with the revelation.

He caught Shion by his lapel, “It was you. You cast that bind spell on the lock!”

“It’s a short-term mécanisme inhibiteur spell, class F,” Shion rested his hands on Chrono’s forearms, “It works on tiny objects and can be cast from far away. The spell is so simple, I hardly feel pain from using it. Apparently it’s perfect for getting your dorky best friend to communicate with his outrageously gorgeous tutor.”

“I’m sick of you,” Chrono grumbled and turned away, “Only fifteen minutes in and I’m already so tired of you.”

“I’m flattered by your gratitude,” Shion touched his hand to his heart.

“Good luck on your date Chrono,” Taiyou teased.

“I know you‘re just going shopping, but make sure you look nice,” Tokoha said.

“That’s beyond Chrono’s ability,” Tsuneto spat.

“Do **not** start with me!” Chrono wheeled on him and scowled. Tsuneto replied with a trademark snicker. Chrono wanted to scream.

“Hey everybody!” finally Kumi had arrived. She made her way over to the group, a spring in her step.

“Hi Kumi!” Tokoha met her in something far too protracted and intimate to be considered a hug.

“Good to see you Tokoha,” Kumi returned her embrace, “Is everybody ready to help Shouji decorate?” She poked her head up from Tokoha’s shoulder.

“Mhm,” Tokoha gave her another squeeze.

“More than ready,” Chrono released a heavy sigh, happy to be off the topic of this _date_ his supposed _friends_ had made up.

The venue was a lounge building Incantesimi put on hold for the party. The antechamber was brimming with noise, voices echoing off the high walls and vaulted ceilings. Students passed in swipes of colors, groups of eight carrying long dining tables or velvety divans. There were ladders and step stools pushed against the walls, and had the floor always been ink black with diamond white stars glinting in it? Narumi Asaka and Suzugamori Ren we’re somewhere amidst the chaos, insuring nothing went too awry and no one got hurt.

“Where do you think Kazuma is?” Chrono’s gaze swept the room.

“Presumably somewhere,” Shion was also scanning the area.

“Gee, great observation genius,” Chrono rumbled under his breath.

“Look, over there,” Tokoha pointed out two figures by a large, multi-paneled window giving view to a miniature side garden, “It’s Luna, and Enishi.” Luna was holding up a bouquet of dahlias to Enishi. Whenever she wagged her finger over them, they changed color.

“They probably know where Kazuma is,” Taiyou set off in that direction, the remainder of the group following suit.

“I think that cherry pink color would be best for the mars room, and ultramarine for the flowers in here,” Enishi was saying as they neared.

“Enishi-Chi!!!” Kumi tossed herself onto Enishi, hands coming tight around his waist, cheek squishing into the dark fabric of his jacket.

“O-Okazaki?” her name fumbled from his lips in an indignant sputter. He stumbled back, holding firm to Kumi as he tried to maintain balance. Luna exploded into giggles at the sight in front of her, before inviting herself into the hug. Tokoha reciprocated. Enishi resembled an animal cornered by headlights, eyes wide, frozen in place from the three women pinning him. He was flushed to the tips of his ears in baby pink, scrambling for something to say and coming up short. Shion was taking mirth in his predicament, all mellifluous laughter and doting blue eyes. “Well aren’t you popular Enishi,” he said.

“I... um... that is..” Enishi still couldn’t find anything solid to say.

“Mr. Enishi, have you seen Kazuma?” Taiyou asked, when the round of chipper greetings and affectionate gestures had come to an end.

“You don’t have to address me so formally,” Enishi said.

“He should be back in a few minutes. He was overseeing the Mars attraction,” Luna was the one to answer.

“The what attraction?” Tsuneto asked.

“The you‘ll find out at the party attraction,” Kazuma stepped into their circle.

“Hey Shouji,” Tsuneto tucked his arms under his head.

“Tado,” Kazuma offered a little half smirk, “I’m glad you could all make it. I could really use your help.” His voice was rich. He was always so sincere. “Kiba, I’m guessing you know you’re way around a wine cabinet?”

“You’re assumptions are correct,” Shion bobbed his chin with a smug smile. That was an understatement. Shion could be a sommelier if he so desired.

“Good,” Kazuma said, “Could you provide a list of alcoholic beverages you’d recommend for a semi formal randy get together? Preferably ones that are compatible with orchid head, ivories bellezzanus, Emilia’s Kiss, speranza e liberta, and sapphire.”

“Easy,” Shion snapped his fingers, and before Chrono could ask what any of that meant, Kazuma was addressing Tsuneto and Tokoha.

“Will you two help with the moving and lifting?”

“On it.”

“Got it.”

Tokoha and Tsuneto disappeared into the mass of students to help.

“Okazaki,” Kazuma raked a hand through his hair. He hadn’t actually accounted for her. She had come of her own accord, the grounds of which were, she was, self-proclaimed, Shouji-Kun’s best friend.

“Could you help Enishi and Yumizuki with the flower decor?” he asked.

“Kumi is on the case,” she gave a playful salute.

Kazuma let a soft smile slip, “Chrono, Taiyou, come with me.”

“So, on a scale of one to ten, how stressed are you right now?” Chrono had to pitch his voice a little, crouched down as he held a ladder steady. The noise, the excitement, it was far from dying down, and now Tsuneto and Tokoha’s voices could be heard amongst the endless chatter.

“Hell I’m so anxious,” Kazuma cast a glance down from his spot atop the ladder, “Managing large groups of people is not my thing. And outside of Enishi and Yumizuki, everybody in the council is literally crazy!”

“Really?” Chrono laughed,

“Look,” with one hand braced on the wall, Kazuma gesticulated toward a few different bevies of students. Some were performing spells and playing pranks on one another, some were doing acrobatic tricks across the tables and divans, and some were trapping each other against the walls, melting into hotly heaps of kissing and shirt shedding.

“Oh,” was all Chrono could say, blinking.

“Mhm,” Kazuma nodded with closed eyes.

“Kazuma, did you know that Chrono has a date?” Taiyou was knelt beside Chrono, peering up at Kazuma.

“Does he now?” Kazuma asked, slipping into that low, sultry way he had of speaking. His gaze found Chrono, “That date better be with Ibuki.”

“It is,” Chrono mumbled, having given up on further argument.

“What are you gonna do with him?” Kazuma quizzed.

“I’m just helping him pick out a messiah outfit. He never has one for Krei Saints Day.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen him. You’re guy is the epitome of awkward.”

“I don’t think I like your wording,” Chrono put his hands on his hips, “And you’re sure one to talk.”

Kazuma threw his head back with a laugh, “Anyways, you better ask him to Incantesimi’s party while y’all are getting at it.”

“Quit wording stuff weird!” Chrono shouted.

“Quit being a pervert,” Kazuma said, and Taiyou chuckled.

“I’m not asking him to the Krei Saints Day Party.”

“So then, you’re gonna make me suffer for nothing?” Kazuma began to rub his hands together, a red ornament appearing in his palms. He shaped the red ball, having it grow and sparkle until it was identical to a vividly painted model of planet Mars. Kazuma cast a quick spell, making the sphere revolve and hover before him. “I designed the Mars room with you and your hot boy in mind.”

“I think it’d look better if it were bigger Kazuma, and a little more to the right,” Taiyou called.

“Kay,” Kazuma cupped the Mars replica in both hands then spread his arms. The sphere near doubled in size, and with a flick of his wrist, it drifted to the right. “As I was saying,” Kazuma stared back down at Chrono, “If you don’t ask him, that’ll mean all the pain from the spells I casted will be for nothing. You’re not gonna do that to me, are ya Buddy?”

“I literally hate you,” Chrono dropped his head, his pink swirl twitching with his irritation.

It was odd, to witness the hyperactivity of the Incantesimi undergraduates come to a brusque halt. When Kazuma concluded the session and thanked everyone for their time, no one had the energy to leave. Most collapsed on the black floors or the divans, others propped themselves against the walls, all exhausted from the spells and the heavy lifting. Enishi had Luna in his arms bridal ways, and while his gait was wobbly and ragged, he fully intended to carry her back to her dorm room. Tokoha and Kumi were on either side of him, acting as support should he falter. Ren, whom had also helped in no small volume designing the attractions, had seen better days. His eyes were dark and heavy, hair a mess about his countenance. Chrono hadn’t seen Kai come in, but he was there, dipping his arm under Ren’s serval legs to carry him. Tetsu took care of Asaka. Shion and Tsuneto coordinated the students who hadn’t cast spells to nurse the ones who had. Chrono grunted as he pulled Kazuma into his arms. Carrying another human was not quite as easy as the media made it seem, and Kazuma was by no stretch of the imagination, a small person. In fact, Chrono would argue that his weight was challenged only by people of Kanzaki, Ryutaro, Ren, and Tetsu’s nature.

“You’re gonna ask him right?” Kazuma murmured, far less joking now that he was in pain. He lifted his chin a farthing from Chrono’s shoulder, the arm around Chrono’s neck trembling. In the quiet of the outdoors, the sky a loose shadow and the Incantesimi light fixtures fluttering over them, the moment felt sacred and uncomfortably serious.

“You’re still on about that?” Chrono asked as he crossed the pavement.

“Chrono,” Kazuma’s voice was hushed, “Shion said you’ve liked Ibuki since college started.”

“What can I say? He has his own charm,” Chrono played it cool, despite his thoughts were starting to coalesce into a pile of warm fuzz.

“It was really weird to me,” Kazuma continued, “To hear that you hadn’t made one move toward him.”

“We were worried you weren’t feeling so good about yourself,” Taiyou was walking at his side, “And then that one guy Eishiro broke your heart and we thought you may not think you’re good enough for anyone, or there was no point in trying.”

“I know we, Shion, Taiyou, Tokoha, and I that is, are being very pushy with you, and probably kinda annoying, but we just wanna make sure you don’t miss a great opportunity,,one that you deserve.”  
“We love you and think you deserve the world,” Taiyou added, “And, I think you and Ibuki would make a great pair.”

Chrono bounced Kazuma to get a better hold on him, not at all sure of what to say. He thought his friends had been causing mischief, weaving plots and teasing him just for the hell of It, but they had been _worried._ He wondered how they had so easily read his insecurities. He carried Kazuma to the boys dormitory, taking the elevator up to the fifth floor and walking to Kazuma’s dorm room. The Incantesimi dorms were a fair bit more opulent than the Element dorms. Chrono lied Kazuma out on his queen sized bed and helped him from his pants and jacket. 

“I’ll ask him,” Chrono whispered, promising.

Bundled in the sheets, Kazuma rolled on his side, giving Chrono a content smile.

“Now go to sleep,” Chrono brushed hair from Kazuma’s face.

“Sure thing Mom,” Kazuma half smirked, sleepy. And with that, Chrono made plans to stay the night with Taiyou. Taiyou didn’t have a roommate, and Chrono had a lot he wanted to talk about.

Along with the four fields of magic one could study, Krei’s people were organized by clan too. It wasn’t of the upmost important knowledge, simply understanding that it was usually one’s species and place of origin that influenced their clan was enough. Harmonix Messiah, Ibuki’s mystical benefactress, belonged to the Link Joker Clan. So it was that Chrono and Ibuki cruised over to the Link Joker Shop, which was just a building terrifyingly dedicated to the absolute worship of Link Joker. That’s where you’d find Link Joker swag, plushies of every member, books ranging from its history to its pleasantries, and of course, a costume of any of the members. The store was in an enormous shopping center, sandwiched between the Aqua Force shop and a boba tea cafe. Riding in Ibuki’s car was a new experience. Ibuki was such a cautious driver, and neither of them were ready to share their music tastes just yet, so they exchanged small talk over the radio. When they parked before the Link Joker shop, Ibuki hopped from the car, rounding the vehicle to open Chrono’s door. Chrono was surprised by the antediluvian gesture, but charmed nonetheless. He thanked him, and the two entered the Link Joker shop together.

“Oh wow,” Chrono breathed, a swoosh of air conditioning blasting into his face. His curious gaze could only encompass so much of the giant store. “It’s even crazier than the Narukami place.” He had visited the Narukami store once, he, Tokoha, and Shion accompanying Henri to help the poor shy thing find himself an outfit.

“This place manages to disturb me every time,” Ibuki looked less than thrilled, eyes rolling over the merchandise stacked on the layered circular shelves.

“So,” Chrono turned to him with an over-indulgent grin. It was endearing, if not sickening. “Where do we find the costumes?”

“This way,” Ibuki sighed, plodding in an arbitrary direction.

“Y’know? You really need to work on your tour guide skills,” Chrono matched pace with him.

“I wasn’t aware tour guides of hell were meant to be lively,” Ibuki deadpanned. Chrono guffawed. They maneuvered through shelves and stalls before stopping at the back wall, lined with several racks, from which hung an assortment of different costumes, wrapped in thin plastic packaging.

“Well these are ... different,” Chrono assessed the costumes. The messiah ones were easy to pick out, full body suits including masks and a weapon. Chrono did like the clip on wings that came with each costume though. Now _those_ were really well done, multifaceted, fashioned of some soft, fine material, translucent with a white sheen,

“Perhaps now you understand my dilemma,” Ibuki said.

“Have you tried one on?” Chrono asked.

“Why would I do that?” Ibuki bent one knee and crossed his arms.

“I mean, you never know until you try,” Chrono shrugged, “C’mon, try one on.”

“You’re totally out of your mind,” Ibuki spat.

“Hey, you might make it look awesome,” Chrono said.

“That’s downright impossible Chrono, and even if it _did_ fit, why in the world would I attend a party in that?”

“Cause maybe you’re secretly a fun person?” Chrono was caught in a fit of chuckles, taking perhaps too much delight in Ibuki’s worked up side.

“I’m surprised you would suggest that,” Ibuki said.

“C’mon, lemme see what you look like in it.”

“I refuse.”

“What a buzzkill.”

“What else is knew?”

“Your tongue is too sharp,” Chrono moved closer to the racks of costumes, considering them with one hand in his hair.

“Maybe,” Ibuki loitered behind him.

“Hey, what do you think of the wing accessories they all come with?” Chrono asked.

“Admittedly they’re very pretty,” Ibuki said, and it was odd to hear him provide his opinion on anything other than Chrono’s messy fighting technique.

“Yeah I agree,” Chrono mused. He stood unspeaking for a long moment, then lit up in the presence of a knew idea. He twirled to face Ibuki directly, “You could get robes!” Ibuki’s blank expression prompted him to elaborate, “You could get some white robes, y’know, with a kind of silk Grecian appeal? Something you could wear open over like a thin sweater and jeans or something. You could wear the wings with it, and since all the messiahs have Krei and earth somewhere on their body, I could get Kazuma to make you an earth and Krei pendant.”

“... ...”

“...”

“... ...”

“Well?”

“... ...”

“Thoughts?”

“... ...”

“Hhhhhhhh”

“... ... ... that’ll work,” Ibuki grinned.

“Haha!” Chrono cheered, jumping and giving himself a high five. Ibuki shook his head.

“So, I guess you owe me and my friends lunch for a week,” Chrono said, a smile in his tone. They were back in the car now. Ibuki was driving Chrono back to his dorm.

“That’s to be determined. This has to **work** first,” Ibuki said, “We’ll see how I’m feeling after the party.”

A short laugh from Chrono. He then focused on his hands, “Hey about the party,” he took a deep breath, figuring it was best to just get it out. “Would you like to go with me as a partner?”

Ibuki gasped, muscles tensing. His hands tightened on the steering wheel, eyes wide as saucers.

Chrono exhaled as he entered his dorm room, shaking off his lettermen and tossing it on his bed. Shion and Tokoha were sitting on afore mentioned bed expectantly, while Taiyou and Kazuma waited in the desk area. They all raced to his side as soon as Chrono flounced in, inquiring about the date and how it went. One look at the dread in Chrono’s countenance, and Shion was grabbing hold of his shoulders and pulling him into his arms.

“He ... he said no...” Chrono slumped into Shion’s chest.

“What!?” Tokoha clenched her fists.

“Guess I’m going to jail today,” Kazuma rumbled.

“Oh Chrono,” Taiyou rubbed his back.

“You gotta be kidding me,” Tsuneto cane from the jack and jill.

“Sure am!” Chrono jerked from Shion’s hold, “I’m going to a party with the best tutor of all time!”

“Don’t scare me like that Chrono!” Tokoha effectively shoved him onto the bed.

“Sorry, but I had to get back at you for all that teasing somehow,” Chrono toppled on his back, chuckling. Kazuma flung himself on top of him.

“Hey!” Chrono wheezed, “You’re not light!”

“I know you’re not calling me fat after I almost took that tutor’s life for you!” Kazuma didn’t move. Taiyou catapulted himself onto the both of them. Tsuneto followed, then Shion, then Tokoha . They laughed, to the best of their ability, as Chrono could not even squirm underneath them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for stopping by.  
> Take care of yourself, and stay positive! :)


	3. The Enchanted Drink Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrono and Ibuki have quite the adventure at the Krei Saints Day Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Hope you’re having a good day! :)  
> All right so, this turned out ... long. Sorry bout it. Still, please enjoy this final chapter.

Ibuki was so accustom to loneliness, that the prospect of interacting with anyone other than Kai and Miwa, outside of a professional setting, for an extended period of time, was terrifying, even if that someone, was someone he liked. The Incantesimi Krei Saints Day Party was rushing to meet him, and frantic, jumbled thoughts of him and Chrono, what they’d do, what could happen, how everything could go wrong, swung in out of his thoughts like a wild pendulum. Ibuki hated how sensitive he was. Just one thought could set his heart to pounding, set his stomach to dropping, set his breaths to fighting with his respiratory system. Why on earth had he said yes? He _had_ to tell someone. So it was that he and Mamoru strolled from a tea house, still snacking on the pastries they had received. Both their houses were quite a walk away. Neither of them minded much though. It gave them time to talk, and if Ibuki drained himself venting his problems, they could always call a car. Even with the sky flying ink black above them, Tokyo was no less busy in the night than in the day. The sidewalks, mercifully, weren’t brimming with people, and Mamoru and Ibuki were intercepted only by a few shy couples or bicycles. An autumn chill whispered through the air, rustling their clothes, making their skin shiver, but both were warmed by the tea in their bellies.

“Aaahhhh, I could really go for some momiji manju right now, too,” Mamoru tipped his head back, eyes closed as he savored the last bite of his kuri dorayaki. They had gotten awful far from the topic of Ibuki and Chrono at the tea house, and had yet to return to it even after they had left.

“Does your sweet tooth know no bounds?” Ibuki rolled his eyes, still holding on to some of his komame no tamago.

“I get my eating habits from my younger sister,” Mamoru chuckled.

“Being ten years her senior **and** her older brother, I’m not so sure that **you** could inherit something from **her,** ” Ibuki said, and angled his head with a flat, accusatory expression. “By the way, you eat like someone from Incantesimi.” They both understood what he meant by that. Incantesimi residents were always so odd, managing to slip a degree of melodramatic sensuality into near everything they did, eating included. Ibuki was essentially calling him weird.

“And if I told you I’ve always thought you should’ve been a Dawa student, you wouldn’t believe me,” Mamoru countered. He was, in turn, calling Ibuki soft, but there was merit to his words too. They shared a chuckle, turning down a crossed intersection, following the traffic.

“If you want momiji manju, you can always ask Suzugamori or Narumi or some other talented illusionist to make some for you,” Ibuki said, “Unless you wanna make a sudden trip to Hiroshima.”

“I’d love to go to Hiroshima,” Mamoru clasped his hands at his heart.

“You’ve never been?” Ibuki gasped. It put him off. Mamoru seemed like a travel mogul. He was such an adventurous, curious boy. How had he not even gone to Hiroshima?

“I’ve always been too busy to travel,” Mamoru sighed, “Even in high school, if I wasn’t taking care of Tokoha, I was working. I liked to keep busy to deal with some stuff I was going through. So I’ve never been to Hiroshima. Have you?”

“In high school,” Ibuki murmured, “Miwa was the only one of us with decent parents, so Kai and I would often be in and out of his house whenever things got really ... bad with us. Miwa’s parents go to Hiroshima every summer. They let us come too.”

“That sounds sweet,” Mamoru cooed, dreamy.

“It was,” Ibuki nodded.

“But let’s get back on track,” Mamoru said, “You’re going to the Krei Saints Day Party with Shindou Chrono! Congratulations!”

“Please don’t remind me,” Ibuki squirmed away.

“No you don’t,” Mamoru reached for him, pulling him into his arms before he could put more inches between them. Ibuki flushed, then grew further crimson at being thirty years of age, and still able to blush like a teenager. Despite being no shorter than him, Mamoru always _felt_ taller to Ibuki. Perhaps it was the way he carried himself.

“Don’t be nervous, be proud of yourself,” Mamoru ran a hand down his back, “This is a big step for you. Try not to let your borderline social anxiety get in the way.”

“It’s not weird, is it?” Ibuki asked, “Me being his tutor I mean.”

Mamoru offered a melodic chuckle and pat his back, “Of course you’d worry about that. You’re both well into your adult years and Chrono’s almost a senior. Your job doesn’t mean too much in this situation. It’s not weird.”

“I appreciate it,” Ibuki drew from the embrace, warmer than before.

“Mhm,” Mamoru flashed a grin. The two continued their perambulation through the city, keeping easy conversation as they headed homeward.

Ibuki was glad he had spoken to Mamoru. He had been gentle, honest, shamelessly affectionate. He hadn’t had the heart to tell Kai in fear of his criticism, or the heart to tell Miwa in worry of his teasing. Depending on how this date proceeded however, he knew quite well that he’d be sitting before them, on one of their favorite cafe boats, explaining his heart out as they all sipped Japanese beer. He’d try not to stress over it now. For all that Mamoru had provided him comfort, it had all trickled away to make way for his demanding self consciousness as he drew near the Element boys’ dormitory. Why couldn’t he ever just stay calm? He wouldn’t be alone with Chrono just yet, as they had agreed to chauffeur Tsuneto and Tokoha to the venue; but as soon as they entered the party, they’d have each other to themselves, stark and sealed. He left his car running in the parking lot, slipping from the driver’s seat and heading in no specific direction. The parking lot reverberated with excited jabber from the many students that crowded it. Ibuki couldn’t even hear his own footsteps anymore. The parking lot lights were on, as the sky was dark with early night. The air smelled of commingling parfum and cologne that was almost nauseating. Ibuki’s gaze swept the mass of people. He and Chrono had thought it wise to leave ten minutes earlier than necessary, but ostensibly everyone in Element shared a similar mindset. He caught sight of a swish of red fabric. Assuming it was Chrono’s stupid scarf, he trained his eyes on the color and followed after. His suspicions were substantiated when he saw the mess of rosy spikes that was Chrono’s hair. Chrono hadn’t noticed Ibuki yet, grouping up with Tsuneto and Tokoha. Tokoha had to have payed exquisite money for her Aja costume this year, judging by the detail and vibrancy alone. She had even styled her hair to mimic Aja’s. Tsuneto simply wore Susanoo’s clothing, though he didn’t sport the elaborate headpiece as he had done last year.

“Chrono,” Ibuki approached their trio, and realized seconds later how grave and rocky that came out. Or was that his nerves.

“Oh Ibu-“ Chrono paused mid sentence, spinning lazily on one heel to regard him. “Ibuki? .. Kouji?”

“You can call me whatever you’d like,” Ibuki gave the barest of shrugs.

“That doesn’t help me y’know,” Chrono sighed, in that hushed scolding tone he reserved only for chiding Ibuki.

“That isn’t my problem,” Ibuki deadpanned.

“You’re impossible,” Chrono crossed his arms.

“Oh yeah, what great fun **you two** are gonna have,” Tokoha spat.

“Let’s just get going,” Chrono sent a slight glare her way. She raised her hands in feigned apology, a doting grin blooming to her face like a flower.

“I notice you’re not wearing you’re comb today Tado,” Ibuki started up conversation as he guided them to his car. He wondered why it was so easy for him to talk to people he wasn’t quite familiar with, or people he had a distaste for. Sure he was still awkward, but he was never made into an anxious, reddening mess like he was around Mamoru, Chrono, and even Kai.

“No disrespect to Susanoo, but that thing is way too heavy,” Tsuneto replied, rousing a wave of chuckles amongst the group.

“Shinonome we need to go,” Shion huffed. He had been loitering by their dorm room door for several minutes now, busying himself with the metal embellishments of his Altmile uniform, adjusting and readjusting his helmet, repositioning his hold on his sword. Altmile was a fighter. Shion would’ve liked to attend Element with all of his friends, Chrono, Tokoha, Hashima, and Henri too, they were all there. But Shion was deemed having a brain brilliant enough to understand and undertake word spells, so he was converted to the Parlée Arts and saddled with Shinonome. Shouma was his senior by four years, but had been late to joining college for a number of reasons, one of which Shion knew was a battle with mental illness, but he hadn’t cared enough to find out more.

“I’ve misplaced my glasses,” Shouma said, his voice rising and falling as it always did, like a tune. He ducked down, checking for his case under the bed.

“Just go without them,” Shion blew, “You’ll look more like the fluffy stripper Fenrir is that way.” Shouma’s eyes darkened with a soft, resonant chuckle that called Shion’s body to stiffen. He was a statue, hand glued to the doorknob as Shouma crossed the room, supple and silent as a panther, and draped himself over Shion’s shoulders, the sugary cotton of his sleeves tickling Shion’s neck.

“A fluffy stripper huh?” Shouma murmured, cheek pressed to Shion’s, “So then, will Altmile be a client of mine? Or maybe a partner in performance? None of the boarder patrol seems to have much of an affinity for clothing.”

“Hardly,” Shion harrumphed and closed his eyes, “Altmile is honorable. He’d never do such a thing. There’s a reason Fenrir’s in chains.”

“Hm,” Shouma pondered a rebuttal and surrendered, “Touché.” He receded from Shion and returned to his search, finding his glasses under his pillow. Finally put together, the pair left the Parlée boys dormitory and found Henri’s car humming in the parking lot. Spotting them approach, Rin sauntered from the passenger seat and slid into the seat behind it. She gasped, Shouma popping into the seat beside her.

“What on earth is Shinonome doing here?” she demanded as Shion settled into the passenger seat.

“Sorry,” Shion placed his hand over the one Henri had laid on the console, “Shinonome has my homework hostage and doesn’t plan on returning it unless we drive him.”

“Why didn’t you just use a location spell or something?” Rin laced one leg over the other and rested against the window.

“I did, a class C trouver incantation,” Shion said, “And my body hates me for it. My homework is in Shouma’s pocket dimension. I can’t access it without some sort of class A breach spell, and we don’t start learning class A until next year. So we’re driving him.” Rin groaned heavily.

“Don’t worry. Surely something at the party will calm you down,” Henri leaned over, touching a gentle kiss to Shion’s cheek. Henri was still without a costume. Not even Chrono and Tokoha could help him. Apparently the conquering supreme dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher VMAX, was not one for aesthetics. So Henri settled for a red jacket and carrying a plushy of his monstrous benefactor. He squeezed Shion’s hand, warm and tender.

“Awwwww, so this is your boyfriend,” Shouma drawled, “Hmmm, I didn’t know you appreciated the sweet innocent type. Shion.”

“You clearly haven’t seen Henri fight,” Shion retorted,

“I still thought you might go for someone with at least half your spine,” Shouma leaned forward, running his hand past the shoulder of Henri’s chair and catching it in his loose, chocolate brown hair. Henri trembled, shy shades of strawberry heating his face.

“Ugh, do you have to be so gross about everything?” Rin tossed her head in disgust, “Sure he’s a wimp but you don’t gotta torture him for it.”

“Ohhhhh? **You’re** sticking up for him? Maybe Kiba Shion and Hayao Henri are softening up the supposed queen of fighting,” Shouma responded to her, but he was more interested in Shion, whom was boiling with anger under his armor. Rin shrieked an indignant reply, but Shouma wasn’t paying much attention. Focused on further provoking Shion, he traced Henri’s jaw, ghosting his fingers down his pale throat. “You’re a little cute at least,” he mumbled. Henri drew a shaky breath, trying to back from his parking space. Shion shot his arm out, latching hard to Shouma’s wrist, fingers denting the billowy sleeve of Mythical Beast Fenrir’s bedecked ensemble.

“Keep on, and see if I don’t immediately familiarize myself with the mechanics of a class A cardiovascular interruption spell!” he growled. Shouma’s laugh, well, cackle, rang through the car. He threw his head back. flopping back in his seat. Shion exhaled, resting his head on Henri’s shoulder. This would be a very long car ride.

The foyer of Incantesimi’s lounge building was overflowing with activity. A lot of the guests, all arriving in pairs or groups, were mesmerized by the effects and decor. It was space themed. The black floors mimicked outer space, tiny golden stars glittering within them. Two dozen planets circled overhead, sizzling balls of light beneath the ceiling. It wasn’t dark nor dim, but no one whom didn’t conduct the decor themselves could tell you where the light originated. Long tables lined with many dishes and desserts scattered the antechamber, and there was a bar serving drinks set up as well.

“Y‘know, you really look good in that,” Chrono said. He and Ibuki hadn’t done anything just yet, simply admiring the decorations and losing themselves in the convivial confabulation, and the smooth music thrumming in the background. Ibuki had gone with a thin sweater in French gray, dark jeans, and black shoes. His white robes, embellished with black and gold trim, were open like a jacket, sweeping the air at his knees. The earth and Krei hung in glistering pendants at his throat. The pretty messiah wings were pinned at his back. Ibuki glanced at Chrono.

“I would’ve told you sooner, but it felt really weird to say so with Tsuneto and Tokoha around,” Chrono added.

“Thank you,” Ibuki looked away, perhaps more flattered than he needed to be. “You look nice as well.” He really didn’t. In fact he looked like an idiot wearing such an oversized scarf, but Ibuki thought it was endearing.

“Hey Chrono!” Taiyou dashed up to him, his Gurguit armor clanking, cape flowing. He had come with Moriyama and Fujidaka, both lost in the crowds. Kazuma approached soon thereafter, Enishi and Luna in toe. It was jarring, every single time, to see Enishi dressed in Scharhrot’s decorated catsuit, scarlet hair touching his shoulders. Despite being female, Luna made an adorable Masked Phantom Harri. She had curled her hair to make it appear shorter.

“Hey, you all look great,” Chrono smiled.

“You as well, thank you,” Enishi nodded.

“We’re so glad you could all make it!” Luna chimed.

“Who would miss this?” Taiyou spread his arms.

“Kazuma, you’ve got you’re ‘I’m done’ face on,” Chrono said.

“Yeah I’m done!” Kazuma spat, “Me and the council had to get here an hour early, in costume! I’ve spent a whole hour in these shoes! How the hell does Luard survive in heels?” Chrono and Taiyou exploded with laughter.

“And, this neckline,” Kazuma used one hand to pull Luard’s massive hat over his face and folded the other over his chest. He had always been severely conscious of that plunging neckline. Dragheart Luard pulled it off easily. He had the over exaggerated pectorals to fill out the ... open robe thing, and a line of chiseled abs to follow. Kazuma wasn’t quite so muscular, or confident. He had always enjoyed Luard’s hat though, and pulling his hair into a tiny braid to match his benefactor’s.

“Kazuma It’s fine,” Taiyou said, “You look fine. No one blames you. Luard literally has boobs anyways.”

“I will kill you for saying that!” Kazuma snarled, “By the way, Gurguit’s sword is way too big for him. Maybe he’s tryna compensate for something he doesn’t have.” Taiyou scowled.

“Perhaps we should enjoy the party before this escalates,” Enishi offered.

“Good idea,” Ibuki put in.

Ibuki and Chrono made their way over to the bar, Kazuma, Taiyou, Enishi, and Luna in toe. The cabaret stools weren’t filled yet. The group took a seat. The bar was long, so they had a few different bartenders running it. They’d first have to order aperitifs before they could have a real drink. If there was one thing about an Incantesimi party, there was plentiful alcohol. Chrono hoped he didn’t give off too bad an impression, with a place like this as he and Ibuki’s first official date. Ibuki didn’t seem all that wise to alcohol, expression growing ever horrified as his scarlet eyes drifted over the glowing drink menu suspended above the counter.

“What’s the matter? You never had an aperitif before?” Chrono leaned inward, head cocked, a teasing grin playing at his lips.

“Uuhhh no actually,” Ibuki said, “I drink sometimes, usually because of Mamoru. I’ve never had anything other than Japanese beer, sake, macha wine, and lemon sour though.”

“You like lemon sour?” Chrono asked, eyes lighting up.

“Mhm,” Ibuki nodded.

“Me too, I love lemon sour!” Chrono enthused, “We really need to get you familiar with drinks though Man.”

“Good to see you Chrono, Mr. Ibuki,” Shion chimed, settling down in the cushioned stool to Chrono’s free side. He pat his leg for Henri to sit. Henri did as was instructed of him, swinging himself into Shion’s lap and juggling his VMAX plush from hand to hand, pink tinging his cheeks. Well if there was one place fashioned for unabashed affection, it was indeed anything Incantesimi relevant. Hashima Rin twisted her lips in disgust, taking a seat beside Shion. Shouma prowled past them to pester Enishi, whom sat conversing with Luna at the far end of the bar.

“Hey Shion, glad you could make it,” Chrono flashed him a greeting smile. Shion moved quick, ordering a vermouth cocktail for himself and plumb champagne for Henri, a gin martini for Chrono, pastis for Ibuki, fino for Kazuma, and a dry sherry for Taiyou.

“Bold of you to assume that’s what we wanted,” Chrono huffed.

“Well, do any of you object?” Shion asked, an all too smug grin brightening his features upon receiving no reply.

“Chrono, will you be participating in the enchanted drink challenge?” Taiyou had to lean over the counter to see him, as they were bisected by Ibuki.

“What’s that?” Chrono asked.

“Remember when Shouji asked me to find drinks compatible with a list of certain things?” Shion asked, and continued with Chrono’s thoughtful nod. “Those things, ivories bellezzanus and such, well those were a handful of party enchantments. They add a layer of fun and mystery to your drinking experience.”

“Illusionists have been using them to entertain partygoers since the eighteen hundreds,” Taiyou added helpfully, “Back in the dark ages, party enchantments were used to charm information out of their enemies. Nowadays the challenge is to try and guess what enchantment you were served, because the effects are very slight.”

“Isn’t it considered rude to reject a drink from an illusionist?” Chrono asked.

“Certainly,” Kazuma joined in, “But today’s era hardly has much regard for what you do, since we charmers kinda have shady reputations.”

“I guess I can give it a try,” Chrono folded his arms on the bar counter, “Ibuki?”

“Uuhhh,” Ibuki glanced from one edge of the bar to the next, “I suppose.” A few chuckles at his blatant discomfiture bubbled in the air. The idea made him uneasy, but he was a responsible adult, and he didn’t want to be the only guest who didn’t engage in this challenge.

Said challenge always took place while one ate to prevent any digestive issues, not that party spells often had negative effects on the human body. It never hurt to be safe however. So, with a porcelain platter filled with an amount of food extending beyond what his daily diet could handle, and a glass of enchanted caramel rum, Kazuma eased down onto a navy brocade divan, watching the guests pass over the starry floor. Some had already begun leaving the antechamber to explore the attractions, which were planet themed rooms that could be accessed by stepping past the curtains that organized them. Ibuki and Chrono were in a heated debate over whether sugared or honeyed rice was better. They had finished their aperitifs and were now trying to choose from the dishes, splayed out in glass bowls and silver saucers across long tables, to have with their enchanted drinks. Kazuma closed his eyes and chortled, pleased to see them together. Shion and Henri were sharing a divan and a plate, drifting from conversation to conversation, Shion nursing a cherry cognac, and Henri with a creamy sherry. They made for an adorable couple. Even over the noise, Rin and Tokoha’s voices carried over the crowd as they threw insults and quips at each other and left the main hall in favor of the Venus attraction, Kumi trailing behind. Tado had met up with Trinity Dragon, and Taiyou found his way back to Moriyama and Fujidaka. Mamoru had shown up to, dressed in a bit of Dragonic Blade Master Taiten’s armor and gold headpiece. After speaking a few words to Ibuki, he met up with Kanzaki and Ryutaro at the bar to order their aperitifs. Kazuma hadn’t expected Kanzaki to show up, but he was there, figure hidden in a tattered black cloak. He had his rouge pink sword resting against his cabaret chair. Even Enishi and Yumizuki had let Shouma join them to eat. They had all known each other before attending college, though Kazuma wasn’t sure how. What he was aware of however, is that he always seemed to be left behind. He and Chrono would usually explore the Krei Saints Day Party as a pair, but Kazuma had allowed, no, encouraged love to sweep that special tradition away from him. It wasn’t simply the people that forgot Kazuma, but the concept of romance and unity in their entirety that evaded him, too. Even in high school, he battled and failed to uphold adequate relationships with anyone other than Chrono and Okazaki. He frowned down at his plate, half his meal already gone. Why was it so hard?

“My my,” a purr, and a clank. Kazuma looked to his left to see Suzugamori Ren plopping beside him. The divan sighed under his sleek, corvid, Blaster Dark armor. He tossed his helmet up and down in one hand, that shadowy blood red hair framing his face, spilling down his back, curling into his shoulders. His sword rested between his legs.

“Uuhh, Headmaster Suzugamori?” Kazuma gasped.

“Yes, that is indeed who I am,” Ren offered a flirtatious squinny, lips quirked in a coy, entertained smirk. He went above and beyond the definition of illusionist. He was deceptive, discrete, seductive, and playful, not unlike a fox, only you could never fully comprehend his motives. 

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Kazuma questioned.

“No, though I have noticed by happenstance that my valedictorian, the one who put oh so much effort into organizing this year’s Krei Saints Day Party, is all by his lonesome,” Ren toyed with a lock of red hair, “Isn’t that peculiar?”

“Uuuuhhhh, well.. I,” Kazuma looked away and his complexion heated up.

“Would you like to hear a story?” Ren asked, and didn’t wait for a reply, “Back in the first few years of college. I would attend every Krei Saints Party with Tetsu and Asaka, and Kai always went with ... Miwa I think? The cute blonde who wears pink? Kai would always go with him and Ibu-kii. Aichi would always go with Misa-kii and ... I, shi, da? Yes, I believe his name was Ishida.” He shook his head with a short laugh, dancing his fingers over the hilt of his sword. “Sorry, I’m positively dreadful with names. Selective memory Kai calls it,” he leaned back and raised his chin, “Anyways, for context. I did not like Aichi and he did not exactly fancy me per say. We both had massive crushes on Kai though. Aichi was so obvious. He would get red on sight of him and stutter and forget to breathe.” He brought his story to life with theatrical hand gestures and facial expressions, “I was far less noticeable. Outside of making excuses to see him like leaving my homework at his dorm or asking him to help me test a spell, I didn’t do much to express my attraction for Kai.

“Though,” he tipped his head to his shoulder with a little huff, “Even when I did flirt, like reserve a smile just for him or put my head in his lap when we watched movies over at he and Ibu-kii’s dorm, Kai was so numb brained to that stuff back then. He didn’t understand.” An affectionate grin softened his features, “He thought I was just being my usual weird self. Such an idiot...

“Okay so,” he pressed his hands on his knees, “Come my intermediate year. I learn that Tetsu is going to the party with Miwa. Good, cause Tetsu never shows interest in anyone anyways. Then Asaka is asked to go with Suiko. Asaka wasn’t interested but she said yes to be nice. Again, fine. I figured since my friends would be occupied that year, I’d muster the courage to ask Kai to go with me. So, I stride to his dorm and tell him casually, ‘Hey, why not go to the Krei Saints Day Party together? We can have a lot of fun.’ And Kai replies with,” he cleared his throat for his best Kai impression, “‘Sorry Ren, I asked Aichi this year.’”

“Wow,” Kazuma breathed, “That’s harsh. So?”

“I was devastated,” Ren exhaled, “And pretty pissed off too. I told him okay and goodbye and wished him a good time, then went home. I didn’t even go to the Krei Saints Party that year. I still dressed as Blaster Dark to pay my respects, but I spent the night curled up in my bed and crying my eyes out. Fun fact, I’m actually allergic to red chrysanthemum essence. It gives me fever, makes me itch and sneeze, makes it hard to breathe. So, I took a pill so no one would get suspicious. ‘Oh Ren, why weren’t you at the Krei Saints Party?’ I could say I got sick.”

“So, are you saying I should be grateful my Krei Saints Day Party isn’t going nearly as trash as yours did?” Kazuma quizzed.

“No,” Ren said, “I’m saying you’re not alone, in feeling alone. It’s easy to lose enthusiasm in things like this when you haven’t got anyone to share it with.” He flashed a bright grin, “Those of us blessed by Shadow Paladin are just unlucky. I heard Kanzaki struggled to find a date while in his youth too.”

“Really,” pleasantly intrigued, Kazuma giggled.

“Come now,” Ren got to his feet, “I have a bit of a surprise for you.” He snapped his fingers, capturing Kazuma’s plate and wine glass in a stationary levitation bubble. He strutted away.

“Uh okay,” Kazuma scrambled after him. Ren guided him outside, into the cool silence of the lounge’s parking lot. The air crawled cold on his bare skin, the tumult of the party muffled inside. Lights flickered from the lounge and the buildings across the street, leaving the lot in a crisp semi-darkness. Ren steadied a hand on his shoulder, waiting. 

“‘Kazuma!”

That voice was unmistakable. Kazuma whirled to one side, spotting Onimaru Kazumi hurrying toward him. He had graduated two years prior, and was often busy undertaking the responsibilities of the Onimaru house. Tonight, for example, he was supposed to be hosting a Krei Saints Day Party for a handful of Japan’s social elite. How on earth was he here? Kazuma did nothing to conceal his shock, eyes wide and mouth agape.

“Well good to see you Luard,” Kazumi stopped before Kazuma, planting his hands on his shoulders.

“You too, Shiranui,” Kazuma said, though Kazumi wasn’t quite dressed like Shiranui, rather he accessorized like him. He was dressed in truest black aubergine, a host suit and white blouse, tie dangling at his stomach. He wore a few gilded bangles, matching bands over his thighs.

“Aren’t you busy?” Kazuma asked.

“I would never miss the party you helped put together,” Kazumi pulled his cheek, “But why did Headmaster Suzugamori tell me my baby brother had organized this year’s college Krei Saints Day party rather than my baby brother himself?”

“I, didn’t wanna cause you any trouble,” Kazuma tried to wriggle his face from Kazumi’s hold, “You understand you’re always busy.”

“Oh Kazuma,” Kazumi fussed, much like a worked up mother hen, “I’m never too busy for you.”

“Quit treating me like a baby,” Kazuma said,

“But you’re my baby brother,” Kazumi took his hand and ushered him toward the lounge.

“That doesn’t mean you have to cosset me like a newborn kitten,” Kazuma rested his head on his shoulder as they walked. He didn’t need to hide how happy this turn of events made him.

“Awwww, but that’s fun,” Kazumi whined. Ren watched them disappear into the lounge, pleased with himself, and skipped after to reconvene with Kai and Aichi.

“So, do you feel any different?” Chrono asked over a mouthful of yakimono, goblet half drained. He had wanted so badly to order a lemon sour for his first drink. It was one of his favorite alcoholic beverages, and despite its name, it was actually quite sweet. One could only have one enchanted drink however, and in the interest of keeping things exciting, Chrono opted to select something a bit more foreign. So it was that he had an aromatic peach moscato. Even after he had drank from the cup. It still sparkled with whatever enchantment that had been cast on it, a starry orange gold.

“No,” Ibuki said. He had gotten strawberry champagne, gleaming a glittery roseate hue with It’s spell. His glass was nearly empty.

“Me neither.” Chrono said, draining the rest of his glass. “Welp,” his shoulders curved in a lax shrug, “I’m gonna finally get myself some lemon sour.” He pushed from the table, chair protesting against the wood, and grabbed his glass.

“I could go for another one of these,” Ibuki displayed his glass and got to his feet. They walked abreast one another to the bar.

“Hey, you wanna check out the attractions after this?” Chrono asked.

“Of course,” Ibuki nodded, and sounded unusually weightless. Was he having fun?

The attractions were simple enough to find. Leave the antechamber on its north side and turn right. There you’d find a dim lit corridor with swishing, deep blue silk curtains draping the walls. Each set of curtains had what attraction they lead to, spelled across them in curling honey gold calligraphy.

“There’s the Mars attraction,” Chrono pointed further down the hall, “Kazuma said he had us in mind when he and the council were working on it.”

“Oh, is that so?” a pleasing flush flooded Ibuki’s pale cheeks. _Us,_ “Would you like to go there first?”

“Best for last,” Chrono chirped, “Let’s check out Venus first.” He regarded the Venus curtains, bunching them in both hands and parting them. There was what looked to be an inky black tunnel that stretched beyond them, a fleck of light at its edge.

“Guess we’re headed in that direction!” charged with alacrity, Chrono slipped past the curtains and jogged his way down the tunnel.

“So reckless,” Ibuki ducked into the darkness of the tunnel, the Venus curtains whispering shut behind him. He kept his narrowed gaze fixed on Chrono, following after him in a steady, cautious trot.

Ibuki noted, as the fleck of light at the tunnel’s edge grew into a wide bright cave mouth, that it would be impossible to fit an entire cave system in a single lounge building. How was this accomplished? He had never appreciated his ineptitude to ascertain the work of an illusionist. He would have to attend Incantesimi himself to learn how such false realities were executed, as there was a running mantra amongst their students. A magician never reveals their secrets.

“It detracts from the pleasure of our audience,” Ren had said, upon one such occasion when he and Ibuki were waiting for Kai and Aichi to show up at the restaurant they were eating at, and Ibuki had requested details of Incantesimi’s curriculum.

“And all we want is the complete and utter enchant and delight of our beloved audience,” Ren added, narrowing his eyes into a bedroom stare. So while you could easily find an online catalogue of the thousands of spells in the Parlée Arts Study, or look up an Element article on the step by step process of summoning weapons, or even purchase a guide to self help and Dawa healing, you could never find anything about the ins and outs of Incantesimi ensorcels, not even from the students themselves. Ibuki was not the biggest fan of being ignorant, but there was little he could do in Incantesimi’s respect.

“Oh wow,” Chrono breathed when they exited the tunnel. It’s dark mouth remained open behind them, a small comfort that they could return to where they had come from. On either side of the tunnel was a marble effigy, one of Aphrodite, and the other of the Roman goddess Venus. _Clever,_ Ibuki thought, mixing Greek and Roman mythology into their space themed party.

“Is this real?” Chrono asked, peering wide eyed at the land that rolled out before them. The entire atmosphere had changed. Above them floated a stretch of cloudless, cerulean blue ether. Often a flurry of milk white doves would sway overhead before vanishing beyond the horizon. There was a warm hug in the coming and going breeze, and the sun peaked butter gold behind a city of reaching cherry trees, thin boughs lacing through the canopy of sweet pink leaves. The grass was verdant beneath their heals, and heart molded topiaries dotted the expanse.

“I don’t believe so,” Ibuki muttered, but he extended his hand to touch the Aphrodite statue beside him. It felt real, cool, smooth stone under his palm. Chrono had done the same, running his fingers along the carved curve of Venus’ luxuriant hair. They both pulled back in amazement.

“So.. are we on planet Venus or in Aphrodite’s world?” Chrono questioned.

“Venus is just a dry, hot, uninhabitable rock,” Ibuki stated, “But I assume we’re in a mix of both.”

“Well then,” Chrono tipped his head up, a dangerously stimulated sparkle in his green eyes, “Let’s go explore.” He was heading off in seconds. Ibuki followed, quite unsure of aught else to do. The pair found themselves swallowed by the cherry forest. It was quiet, a subtle tweeting of birds and a murmur of an unseen stream accompanying the breeze. Ibuki watched Chrono as he walked, chin up, sharp eyes directed ahead. A few of the trees’ pink petals had fallen down into his hair. He was so tall. He hadn’t gotten close to Ren’s height but he had grown from a short and flimsy teenager to a literal Grecian god. Or, perhaps that’s just how his choice of varsity jackets and clingy T-shirts made it appear. Ibuki liked how Chrono had grown, even if that did mean he was barely meeting his eyes because of it. He kept gazing back at him, admiring the definition of his shoulders, the angle of his jaw, the way his candy apple red hair framed his virile countenance. Awww, so that had to be what effect his enchanted drink had on him. Otherwise, he would never allow himself to think so indulgently about Chrono, date setting or not. Perhaps he had too much self-preservation, but that was how Ibuki Kouji functioned.

“Woah, check it out,” Chrono said, coming to an abrupt halt. Ibuki slowed to a stop as well. They had made it out of the cherry forest, instead arriving at a river. It ran from east to west past their fields of vision, and there was no jumping across it either.

“It’s a river Chrono,” Ibuki said dryly, failing to notice whatever appeal Chrono did.

“Yeah I know but,” Chrono took a few steps closer and knelt at the river’s edge, “Do you think it’s real?” He was so in aw. The river was glistering from the yellow rays of light reflected down upon it from the high-sitting sun. It was flowing, that much he could detect.

“I’m not sure that it is,” Ibuki crouched beside him. He doubted anything in this alternate universe they had somehow lost themselves in was genuine. Chrono released a heavy, dissatisfied exhale. Ibuki’s over-rational, workaholic’s mind was perpendicular to the full enjoyment of this new and very much enchanting experience.

“Okay, who cares whether it’s real or not. Isn’t it cool?” Chrono asked. Ibuki didn’t reply, eyes scrutinizing the silvery blue water. Sighing, Chrono moved behind him. He placed his hands firm on his shoulders, and then gave a hard, unforgiving push. Ibuki let out a flustered squawk, body flying forward and causing quite the splash as he toppled into the water. Chrono guffawed, not fazed a farthing at the concept of having just thrown his tutor and date in a mythical river. Ibuki resurfaced with a light cough. Chrono exploded into another fit of mirth. Ibuki, wading in the water, only scowled. 

“Hey, you’re hair’s not wet,” Chrono commented.

“It’s not?” Ibuki gasped. It sure seemed wet to him. All of him felt wet, heavy with the water drenching his clothes, which, he’ll add, weren’t at all a cheep purchase.

“It doesn’t look wet,” Chrono drawled, “C’mere.” Ibuki did as was told, propelling himself to the river side but not yet climbing from the water. Chrono pressed a hand to his crown, his skin warm on his scalp. “It’s dry,” he said, not quite believing his own words. 

“I see,” Ibuki hummed. So it was an illusion, albeit an incredible one that even managed to trick his other senses. “In that case,” his hand came up and closed around Chrono’s. Then, with a sudden shift of his weight, he yanked Chrono down into the water with him. Chrono offered a comical yelp before any other noise was smothered by the water. He resurfaced for air with a sharp gasp, despite he wasn’t in any true danger of drowning.

“Hey Chrono,” ibuki said with a simper, “Your hair looks awful dry over there.”

“I hate you,” Chrono spat, a trickle of water spirting from his mouth. Ibuki chuckled, and with a triumphant smirk, crawled from the river. The sun was hot under his clothes, and he felt himself beginning to dry in spite of never being wet to begin with. He sat, crossing his legs and combing through his lazy white locks with one hand. Chrono joined him soon thereafter, watching the hypnotic motions of Ibuki’s fingers sliding in and out of his hair. Saints he really wanted to kiss him. He instead toyed with the tassels of his scarf, letting the sun warm his complexion.

“I wonder how they put all this together,” Chrono got to his feet and pulled his arms up above his head.

“You’ll never know, believe me,” Ibuki rose to his feet as well, “so what now?”

The pair walked around for a few moments more, talking about nothing of importance and relishing in the sun’s warmth and the pure beauty of the place. Finding the tunnel from which they had entered wasn’t hard at all, and they again found themselves back in the Incantesimi lounge building, standing in the hall of attractions. It was odd to leave such a world and return to something familiar as though it were nothing at all. The party’s volume had escalated, and one could just tell the spirits had risen with the more alcohol that was poured.

“Would you like to get another drink before we go?” Chrono asked.

“Chrono, I do hope you’re not trying to get me drunk,” Ibuki said. His tone was admonishing but he was wearing an affectionate grin.

“Hey you do what you want,” Chrono huffed, “this is just my excuse to get more lemon sour.”

“At this point I fear you love that drink more than your own future,” Ibuki took his forearm, leading him back toward the antechamber. 

Chrono was at least a little tipsy now, his cheeks the slightest shade of strawberry. He was still coherent, perhaps just more relaxed and playful as he followed Ibuki down the tunnel for the Pluto attraction.

“And shit Kazuma gets so heavy when he falls asleep,” Chrono was telling a story as they strolled, “So like, we had to call Shion to use a levitation spell to get him up before Taiyou suffocated.”

“ **You** couldn’t even lift him?” Ibuki quizzed.

“I was hungover too,” Chrono admitted, “And Kazuma’s got that big heart, a bunch of curves, and a boat full of sarcasm to carry. Yeah he’s heavy to sleepy, undead, hungover Chrono.” They shared a laugh, entering the Pluto attraction. While Venus was hot and sunny, Pluto was autumn cool and dark. The sky was a black opal above them, stars twinkling like a net of diamonds. On either side of the tunnel’s mouth was a gray stoned effigy of Pluto and Hades, both towering over Chrono and Ibuki on slick black plinths.

“So, this is the underworld?” Chrono swept the area with an intrigued, if a bit too eager, gaze, “Hades’ kingdom?” 

“We can only assume,” Ibuki agreed. The moon was no where to be seen, but that didn’t subtract from the beauty of it all. The night was tender, inviting, silent save for the chirping of unseen crickets, the occasional call of a raven that would take off and blend into the sky, and the protracted howl of a wolf, or maybe a hell hound. They were in a garden, tall, ornate iron gates painted silvery blue in the starlight. There were sun hued glass lanterns perched on dark posts, not that they needed them. The entire garden was bioluminescent, lush green leaves, rows of cubic hedges, draping vines, full flower petals in all shapes and colors, they all glowed in the blackness. The garden was organized by flagstoned paths and rivers of ink. There were waterfalls behind small caves, and undulating hills beyond the garden. Chrono looked at Ibuki, whom stood out like a white feather amongst black roses. Those messiah wings of his glimmered, streaks of silver from the lambent lantern light sliding in and out of his hair. He laced their fingers together and lead them along. Neither of them made a sound as they walked, heads swiveling to see everything. Chrono was warm from the alcohol, warm from the pleasantly foreign sensation of Ibuki’s hand in his. His tutor had such thin, dainty fingers, warn and callous from all the work he did. Ibuki’s temperature was rising a little too, thoughts funneling through his fingers like sand as he lost himself in the sights he saw, in Chrono’s presence. Chrono’s energy was always hot, never missed do to how warm and.... safe it was. 

“Oh, hey Chrono,” Shion said, and his greeting resonated as so very loud in the night’s discretion. Chrono and Ibuki drew their heads up, peeling away from their distracted ideas to see Shion, Henri, and Hashima Rin. The trio stood on a small bridge that arched over an equally small, sable black river, just some feet before Ibuki and Chrono. Poor Henri was so out of place, the only one not wearing a costume. Ibuki had worn those shoes every year but this one, and he had Chrono to thank for his messiah tribute. He’d never tell anyone, but he had flushed and broken into a blinding grin when he first tried his outfit on. Seeing himself in the mirror as someone other than isolated, awkward, sleep deprived Ibuki was a miracle all its own.

“How long have you guys been here?” Chrono asked.

“Not long,” Rin leaned on the bridge’s railing, “It’s a real good place to relax.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Chrono replied, “Have you been able to figure out what enchantment was put on your drink?”

“Of course,” Shion declared, “I have Emilia’s kiss. It pretty much just increases your libido. Like mine isn’t bad enough already.” 

Chrono exploded into a laugh, cupping his hand over his mouth. Ibuki took a sudden interest in a nearby Cerberus statue and prayed to Krei that wasn’t the enchantment he was given. Goodness that conversation escalated quickly.

“So, you think you might **do** something when you get home?” Chrono made a suggestive gesture with his hands. Ibuki shuttered. Why on earth was his heart pounding?

“Shut up Chrono. Have you figured out what you have?” Shion flipped his blonde hair.

“Fraid not,” Chrono shrugged, “Ibuki hasn’t either. How bout you Hashima, Hayao?”

“I have no idea,” Rin set a hand on her hip.

“Ivories bellezzanus I think,” Henri said, “Basically I see the beauty in everything now. Like, I didn’t notice it before but Shion walks the way a swan glides across a pond.”

Shion cleared his throat, thoroughly embarrassed with flattery, “it’s easier to guess at your enchantment with the more activities you participate in. Would you guys fancy a brawl?”

“Absolutely,” chrono nodded with vigor threefold. For all that summoning weapons hurt, he had a passion for the art of fighting with manifestations of his own energy. That first time he had practiced with Ibuki in the Element training room had given him a spark, a sense of freeness and vitality so sanctifying, he had loved battling ever since. Ibuki had told him it was common for Element students to like to battle, he himself did. Chrono was utterly thrilled the next time he came to tutoring. Of course, there was the learning aspect of classes and sessions with Ibuki that took the slightest bit away from the experience of fighting, but here, here in this realm of perpetual night and underworld beauty, he’d just be having a romp with his friends.

“Is that okay with you?” Chrono tilted his head toward Ibuki.

“That’s fine,” Ibuki said, and he couldn’t ignore the fuzziness invading his chest at Chrono’s childish excitement. How endearing it was.

“I can’t actually fight of course, but I can referee,” Shion said, “we could make it a team battle. Mr. Ibuki and Chrono versus Ms. Hashima and Henri.” A chorus of varying concurrence came from the other four. 

“Good,” Shion nodded to himself and left his place on the bridge, now sweeping past Chrono and Ibuki to take a seat on a short bench. Henri and Rin moved a little closer, stepping off the bridge, eight feet of paved stone and flowering dark grasses separating them from Chrono and Ibuki. Chrono took a deep breath. He clasped his hands out before him, as though he were holding a sword, and imagined the familiar, sharp red of his saber. The leather of his hilt pressed against his palms, and he opened his eyes to see his red saber forming, sprouting skyward from the black hilt in his hands. White peaked behind his eyes as his heart spasmed, stomach pulling itself into an infinitesimal, but oh so painful knot. The pain wasn’t as bad as it had been in his first weeks of tutoring, but it still hurt like hell. He took deep breaths as his teachers had instructed him to do, trying his best to disregard the way his chest burned, how it felt like his lungs wanted to hammer themselves to pieces. The sword was only half the process though. In a real battle, elementals were expected to conjure a shield as well. He and Ibuki had reviewed the procedure recently. He took one hand off his saber and held it out, eyes once more falling shut. Again, pain bloomed down his body, hot and dominating. The image of a red shield, encrusted in thousands of impenetrable red rhodochrosites flickered, meek and fleeting, in his mind. Chrono forced the image whole. The shield’s handle materialized into his free hand. Eyes cracking open gradually, Chrono’s red shield came into his field of vision. He did it, sword and shield present and brilliant in either hand.

“Well done,” Ibuki said, features soft in a meaningful and proud smile. His expression was stressed from his own effort of summoning, but that didn’t stop Chrono from reverting back to his social shy teenage persona, preening under Ibuki’s adulating gaze. Ibuki had that white shield of his outstretched, his pristine white sword resting on his shoulder. Rin had her daunting black ring blade drawn, a black shield in her other hand. Henri was spinning his staff, shield held at chest level. For someone with a magic intolerance, he sure had no trouble using his weapon.

“If we lose, it’ll be your fault,” Rin said, giving Henri a warning glower.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Henri huffed.

“Ready?” Ibuki asked, as more of a way to check on Chrono.

“Bet your bippy I am,” Chrono said. Ibuki rolled his eyes. Chrono could be such a dork.

“Let it begin!” Shion announced. Henri moved first. He skittered across the grass. Chrono expected him to go for Ibuki but that wasn’t the case. In a sweeping lunge he swung his staff at Chrono’s ankles. The attack landed and Chrono near fell backward, tripping over himself in a show of stumbling footwork and throwing his shield up in one sloppy jerk of his arm to block Henri’s next swing. The hit was so hard, a vibration shook both the shield and Chrono. By Krei’s holy saints, was Henri trying to kill him? Ibuki attempted to jump to his rescue, but Rin intercepted with an elegant swirl of her ring blade. Ibuki swung his sword to meet her attack. The clinks and clangs of metal on metal echoed through the air, interrupting the quiet night. Ibuki was holding his own quite fine against Rin, but it was a genuine struggle for Chrono to keep up with Henri. He found himself doing a bunch of dodging. His left heel slipped, throwing him out of a cunning maneuver he was using to extricate from Henri’s chain of relentless attacks. The ground raced up to meet Chrono, but it never came, ibuki catching him by the shoulder and pulling him out of harm’s way. Henri glanced back, seeing that Rin had fallen to the grass. Using that opening, Chrono took a jab at Henri’s thigh. In friendly spars like these it was always a protocol to aim for the meatier areas on the body to avoid serious injury. Henri hobbled back with a yelp, the barest inklings of blood speckling the spot where Chrono hit. He thrust his shield in front of him, blocking the next cutting slice from Ibuki. Rin was up again and sprinted to his side, putting up her shield as well. Chrono and Ibuki were adjacent to one another, taking turns throwing attacks at their opponents. They had slid into tandem, Ibuki swinging first and then Chrono following it up with a swipe of his own. They were so ridiculously close, that when Ibuki would lunge past him, his flowing hair would often brush Chrono’s face, and when Chrono would strike forward with his sword, his shoulder would jostle Ibuki’s. It was odd, sloppy, but he enjoyed every second of it. Fighting with him was even better than battling alone. The pain had dimmed to a buzzz behind his skin, drowned in the enthusiasm, the euphoria of battle. Chrono panted, cheeks damp with sweat as he swung his sword. Henri fainted left to avoid falling in the river just behind him, springing up and stabbing his staff into Chrono’s lower hip. _Shit_ _shit_ _shit!_ Chrono went tumbling forward, flailing his arms in an attempt to keep himself from falling in the river. Rin had thrown herself right to evade Ibuki’s attack and twirled her ring blade in a horizontal assault. Ibuki ducked in a panic. The blade grazed his forearm, and he crumpled, slamming into Chrono and taking him down to the ground with him. The pair missed the river by a hair. They fell in a tangle of limbs on top of each other, weapons clambering around them. Chrono was breathing hard under Ibuki, and what he assumed was Ibuki’s chest rose and dropped intermittently against his flank. My how had they gotten so tied up? He flexed his leg. It was wedged under Ibuki’s. So his tutor had him pinned down. Chrono lingered in the surreal, erotic tension of that concept, until Ibuki shifted, the wing of his costume smacking Chrono’s face as he threw himself to his feet. Chrono stood as well, gathering his weapons.

“Good, I was afraid you had quit and that clumsy excuse for a fight was going to be all the fun i had tonight,” Rin half sighed half yawned.

“Bring it on,” Henri spun his staff. The four jumped back into battle, resuming their dance of trading and dodging attacks, the clink and clank of metal returning. Chrono could’ve been flying, high on confidence and the thrill. He and Ibuki once more fell in tandem, swinging and stepping one after another. Rin and Henri were huddled together as they shuffled backward, shields up and reverberating with every caught attack. The four circled past Shion and his bench, causing him to flinch back. Chrono’s body quivered with anticipation. He was so hot, and watching Ibuki strike forth and recoil in those gracious strides, hair flowing, the glinting messiah wings twitching, was only making him hotter. Growing tired of the constant parrying he ran forward, thrusting his red saber straight into Henri’s shield. It got stuck, and Chrono drove it further still, the force, the pressure, prompting Henri to fall back. Ibuki was not one for such aggressive tactics but he did the same, shoving his sword hard into Rin’s shield and using it to push her to the ground. Chrono threw a winner’s grin at him, holding his hand up for a quick high-five. Ibuki hesitated, then clapped his hand with Chrono’s. Something more than just contact sizzled between their palms, and Ibuki’s heart gave a flutter in response. 

In the end Shion kiboshed their continuous battle and declared it a tie. None of the combatants complained, all pleased that they were able to have such a lengthy, intense battle. Shion had left for a brief moment to retrieve drinks, snacks, and a first aid. None of them were injured enough to require assistance from a Dawa healer, which was a good thing. Henri was sitting in the grass, pants leg rolled up, thyme tickling his ankles as Shion saw to the wound on his thigh. Rin was lied out beside him, arms tucked behind her head. Chrono and Ibuki occupied the bench Shion once did. Chrono was in the middle of bandaging the cut Ibuki sustained on his arm from Rin’s ring blade.

“Did ya have fun?’ Chrono asked, “I did.” His breaths came heavy, sweat in large droplets on his skin. The aftermath of a fight always sucked. He couldn’t imagine what agonies the Incantesimi student council had to deal with after putting together such a spell laden event.

“I did,” Ibuki breathed, head down, not bothering to brush away the hair curtaining his face. Chrono wanted to do it for him, and something in his heart twisted and asked, why the hell not? Slowly, he raised his hand, the back of his palm swooshing along Ibuki’s cheek as he pushed all that soft, messy white hair out of his face. He pursed his lips in irritation when Ibuki’s hair just flopped back into place. Ibuki tossed his head up with a light smile. 

“It does that,” he said, his tired eyes bright with amusement. That look made Chrono’s heart stop entirely. Ibuki’s smile widened as he tugged the bandage on his arm tight. Chrono remained frozen. He really was quite something, beautiful and captivating in all his discomfited, exhausted glory. The pair rested back on the bench, giving their bodies time to calm down from the stress of magic, letting the gentleness of the enchanted underworld soothe them.

By the time Chrono and Ibuki made it around to the Mars attraction, the former was drunk. Chrono was spectacular at keeping his composure while under the influence of alcohol, but there was definitely a notable difference in his personality. Or, was that the enchantment on his very first drink finally taking effect? Ibuki was glad that he didn’t select only lemon sour this time, also going for a coconut rum or a honey wine. Ibuki, while only drinking a little bit more, took a note in the relaxed state of mind he was in. He was thinking rather hedonistically as they traveled around the attractions, not just about Chrono, but of other things as well, his friends, daydreams of the future. What on earth could that mean? 

The Mars attraction was not quite what they were expecting. On either side of the tunnel’s mouth, was of course, a statue of Aries an the Roman god Mars. The sky was a sunset canvas, dancing shades of crimson, caramel, apricot, and muted lemon blending and spewing across the sky, hanging a twilight haze over the land. A chill hung in the air. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was enough to let them know that this attraction was meant to give a cold impression. And why not, when blankets of clean, thick snow caked the area? The vegetation was of great interest too. The trees especially, tall and scarlet, with brittle branches covered in leaves that matched the sky in color. There were bushes and shrubs as well, also alluding to the sunset in their hues of gold and unobtrusive orange. It was like the boarder between autumn and winter. Snow floated down from the sky in delicate flakes, sifting down through the warm trees and sinking into the cool ground. It was so unreasonably bazaar and ... lovely? Everything about the contrast made them both stare, frozen, a biting breeze rattling their clothes and hair. Chrono understood Kazuma’s implication immediately. Chrono was the sky, the trees, warm, unmistakable, and outlandishly bold. Ibuki was of course the snow, adding a bit of order, a bit of elegance to Chrono’s reckless chaos, delicate and appealing, a gift of the heavens, covering the ground to catch your fall, cold, but soft, soft and innocuous. The snow almost looked pink in the gentle light of the sunset, of the red trees.

“Hey Chrono, can it snow on Mars?” Ibuki asked. Gods did that audacious metaphor just sale over his head?

“Uh, yeah,” Chrono said. He wasn’t going to complain about being asked however. He was a sucker for everything space. “Well sort of,” he continued, “Snow falls from the sky, but it’s never been seen to touch the ground. But then, there are ice caps and stuff under Mars’ surface. It’s honestly such a weird planet.”

“Are there trees on Mars?” Ibuki asked. He was cute inquisitive. 

“Uum, not really,” Chrono shook his head, “More like dry ice dunes, but considering Pluto, the coldest planet in our solar system, was maintaining a whole garden, I don’t think Headmaster Suzugamori, Kazuma, and the council were worrying about accuracy.” 

“You make a fair point,” Ibuki’s shoes crunched on snow as he started ahead. Chrono caught up to him with ease, and the pair did as they had done with every other attraction, walked in a comfortable, respectful silence, drinking in the exquisite majesty of the alternate universe they traversed. Chrono thought he fit in well here, with his over sized scarf blowing in the wind and all. Something in him had flicked on, simmering in Venus, boiling in Pluto, and now it was burning. He wanted, he wanted to just kiss Ibuki. Saints he wanted to kiss, and touch, and breathe ibuki. Why not? Why not why not why not? His desire would argue, and it was bubbling over, spilling into his conscience. Ibuki had always been so good to him, complicated, but good nonetheless. Couldn’t Chrono pay him back with some well needed physical affection? Sweet nothings? The promise of a wonderful relationship? Did Ibuki want that? He had said yes to this date but was he at all interested in forming intimacy with Chrono? Chrono yipped, so far gone in his thoughts he had ran straight into one of those scarlet trees. 

“Ouhhh,” he groaned, rubbing his head.

“Are you all right?” Ibuki joined his side, taking his hand and moving it so that he might check for damage. There was no contusion on Chrono’s forehead. Well of course not, the tree technically wasn’t real.

“I’m fine,” Chrono raised his head, peaking up through his fan of lashes, with those paralyzing, generous green eyes. Ibuki’s head twirled.

“Y-you should be more careful,” he managed, hand still loosely laced around Chrono’s.

“I, I’ve been real lost in thought,” Chrono rumbled, his tone dropping to an octave that simply wasn’t safe for Ibuki’s coherency.

“Is something troubling you?” Ibuki asked. He hoped Chrono hadn’t gotten bored of him.

“Come a little closer... and I’ll show you,” Chrono murmured, tightening his grip on Ibuki’s hand. Kazuma was right. Taiyou was right. Shion was right. He was bold, he was fearless, he was affectionate and passionate because he cared. Why the hell should he let nerves get the better of him? Ibuki was a person. His tutor? Yes. An individual that could somehow turn Chrono’s insides to goo? That too, but he was still a person. If he liked Chrono, if he reciprocated, then praise the saints, and if not, then it would be okay. Ibuki had the right to reject him. It wouldn’t be the end of the world. Ibuki was taken back by Chrono’s low tone, by the hold on his hand, but he complied, leaning forth with a single step. Chrono drew forward, touching his lips to Ibuki’s. It was the thinnest brush of his lips. He waited, giving Ibuki the opportunity to pull away, but he didn’t, and that was all the encouragement Chrono needed. His heart leapt, and he dove into a deeper, harder kiss. Oh gods it was good. Ibuki’s lips were a touch chapped, but moist, the tenuous spike of strawberry champagne still palpable. Ibuki wasn’t sure what to do. It had been a while since he had shared a kiss with anyone. Chrono was overpowering, but shockingly gentle, deliberate, caring. No, Ibuki didn’t pull away. He reciprocated, parted his lips even to let Chrono in, his thoughts, his mind going stark numb. He was dizzy with it, the kiss, Chrono’s taste and his ever present heat. He pushed closer, his hands finding the fabric over Chrono’s chest. Chrono’s hand slid into his long white hair, his palm resting against the nape of his neck, fingers guiding him closer. Ibuki shuttered, an unidentifiable heat growing in his stomach, spreading all over. They pulled back for air, holding one another’s gaze.

“Would you... like to do it again?” Chrono panted, eyes ablaze with an unchallenged flame. Not trusting his words, Ibuki nodded. He liked it. He really did. Chrono, settling his hands on his shoulders, backed him against one of the trees. Then, with his wild apple hair tickling Ibuki’s face, he bent for another kiss. Desire continued to course through him, even as his hands traveled up under Ibuki’s fine sweater, roaming across his even more plush porcelain skin. Ibuki gasped, his hand snaking up into Chrono’s hair. Tremors racked his body, his skin turned pink with feverish want. He was grateful for the tree’s support, his legs about as effective as popsicle sticks. Chrono’s arms, which seemed uncharacteristically strong, were wrapped around him too, keeping him upright as well as they kissed and kissed and kissed. Something flinched in Ibuki’s gut and his blood rushed to all the wrong places when Chrono lowered his head, breathing unsteady and hot, leaving a trail of kisses up and down Ibuki’s neck and across his jaw. Ibuki moaned, clenched his thighs, a potpourri of shame and lust splashing over him. Chrono gave him another kiss, right at the hollow of his throat, then straightened. He wanted, needed more of ibuki, but neither of them could just strip in the middle of an attraction, even if it were an attraction designed with them in mind. It had gotten them started at least, and that was enough.

“We can leave,” he suggested. 

“I don’t. Want to umm... hurry into things..” Ibuki looked away. That was cute.

“I didn’t mean, like that,” Chrono articulated ungracefully, “I mean, if you wanna just make out or cuddle or..” He didn’t finish, point made.

“Sure, that’s fine,” Ibuki muttered, “My house is open.”

“Awesome,” Chrono said, this time kissing his ear. Ibuki flushed. They linked hands and headed back toward the entrance.

They decided to do it in the living room. It was convenient, snacks and booze were in the next room over, the powder room was nearby, and when they were done they could cuddle on the couch under Ibuki’s cherry blossom blanket watching TV. Chrono sighed, thanking Ibuki’s air conditioning as he plopped on the couch. He was so hot, ineffably hot, from nothing but scorching desire and the alcohol in his stomach. Ibuki sat beside him. Chrono would’ve preferred he sat in his lap, but they could work up to that. Chrono cupped Ibuki’s face in his hands, pulling him into another kiss. Heat rushed at him in waves. He couldn’t think of much other than Ibuki, how sweet he was, how fragile he was in Chrono’s hands. Ibuki pushed as close as he could, one hand back in Chrono’s hair, the other running up and down his spine in sensual caresses. Chrono moaned, unabashed, very pleased. After all, if Ibuki was new to this, he had to know he was doing a good job, right? They kissed a bit longer, only drawing away for air, hands still all over each other, until chrono decided it was time to take things up a notch. 

“Will you take off my scarf?” he asked, his words melting and husky. Ibuki offered a helpless nod, hands coming up to Chrono’s neck. He convulsed, Chrono’s hand landing on his bobbing thigh. He took Chrono’s scarf in both hands, fingers working to unravel it as he tried not to surrender to Chrono’s maddening touches. His hand was so hot, Ibuki could detect its warmth through the fabric of his jeans. His breaths caught as Chrono’s hand moved up, inward. Chrono was struggling to keep his composure as well, despite it didn’t seem like it. His head was tipped back, mouth open, breaths hitching every time Ibuki’s knuckles grazed the skin of his neck. Ibuki had this magic that went beyond summoning elements and weapons. Chrono was often not so sensitive to contact, but Ibuki could turn his bones to water with a single glance. He wanted every inch of Ibuki, on him, over him, consuming him, and while he knew that wouldn’t be possible tonight, he was grateful he was getting this much, his body reacting accordingly. The scarf slipped from his neck. With a delighted sigh, Chrono shrugged from his jacket and dragged his shirt over his head. Ibuki shuffled from his robes, them and their wings flopping to the ground in a white pile, Ibuki’s gray sweater joining them. Ibuki watched the ceiling, rather subconscious about being shirtless.

“You okay?” Chrono purred, pressing a kiss to Ibuki’s exposed collar. “You can pul out whenever you want,” he whispered, lips moving against milky skin, “You are under no obligation to do this if you’re not feeling it anymore. I’m only comfortable if you’re comfortable, Kay?”

“Yes,” Ibuki released a quaking breath, “I’m fine, go on.” He definitely wanted this. Chrono nodded against him, and with a gentle nudge, urged him to rest back against the couch’s arm. Hovering over him, Chrono ducked down, touching his lips to the spot right below Ibuki’s naval. Ibuki shivered. Chrono made his way up, trailing a string of kisses over his stomach, over his chest, over his neck, enjoying every shutter, every sharp drawn breath. He let his weight drop on him in a full, aggressive kiss. Ibuki let out something akin to a whimper, arms climbing around Chrono’s neck and holding him close against him. Chrono was so hot it was almost comical. His smooth pink skin spreading ripples of heat to Ibuki. Ibuki’s heart pounded a ragged rhythm in his chest. He was absorbed in this moment, absorbed in Chrono, and well, he thought he liked it. Chrono murmured his name, voice rich and rough, sucking lightly at the crook of his neck, then his ear. Ibuki let himself be taken care of, praising Chrono with meek sounds, with strokes to his hair and shoulders, the amazing musculature in his back. Huffs and pants from quick, snatched up kisses filled the air, temperatures reaching the ceiling, sweat slicking their skin, hands fondling over their hips, their thighs, their hair. Ibuki was the one whom ended their amorous session, giving a small tap on Chrono’s shoulder.

“You done?” Chrono sat up. The man was a mind reader.

“Th-thank you,” Ibuki didn’t have the strength to move just yet. He slowed his breathing, shut his eyes, relished in the air conditioning.

“Thank you for putting up with me,” chrono grinned down at him, “That was good, for me anyways. I liked what you did. You’re a good kisser, like, a really good one. How is your skin so soft, and you just stay cool no matter how freakin hot I get. It’s super comforting.”

“Oh, I uhhh,” Ibuki wasn’t sure what to do with all the flattery, “thank you. I-I had a good time too. Um, y-you’re really good at this.”

“I’ve had plenty of time to practice,” Chrono ghosted his hand over Ibuki’s rising and falling stomach, “but I’m glad i didn’t disappoint.” He fluttered his lashes, “You’re pretty shy about this stuff, huh?”

“I wouldn’t really say.. shy,” Ibuki rose to a sit, “more.. inexperienced rather.”

“It’s adorable,” Chrono said, and watched a sea of red flood Ibuki’s cheeks for The Who knows how many time. 

“Are you thirsty?” Chrono asked.

“I suppose some water would be nice,” Ibuki said, scraping sweat off his temple. Chrono got to his feet, ready to fetch it for him. However the full force of his alcohol intake hit him all at once and his head became a whirlpool, vision swinging, a knot curling in his gut. He toppled backward onto the couch, not hearing his own sharp gasp.

“Maybe some water would do you some good too,” Ibuki’s hands were on his arms, guiding him to lean back. Chrono peaked up at him through his drooping red hair, looking absurdly petulant in an even more absurdly endearing way, and offered a small kitten nod. Unable to prevent his doting smile, Ibuki got up and left the couch. It was odd to walk the house shirtless, even if the house was his own, he just didn’t do it much. He grabbed a T-shirt from his room and pulled it over his head, then made his way to the kitchen and poured two glasses of water. He had another T-shirt bunched between his chin and collar just in case Chrono wanted it. When he returned to the living room, Chrono had captured the remote and was sifting through the TV channels with a bleary, if quite unfocused gaze. Ibuki eased into the couch cushion beside him, setting the two glasses of water on the coffee table. 

“Here,” he passed the T-shirt to Chrono. Chrono let the remote fall in his lap, unfolding the T-shirt and quirking a lazy brow at it. It was white, like a great many of Ibuki’s clothing articles, though it had a fox printed on the front. Chrono decided not to question him, popping his head into the shirt and relishing the cool fabric against his burning skin. Ibuki had settled on a cartoon, and dragged his cherry blossom blanket off the head of the couch. He spread it over their laps, drawing it up to their necks. Chrono inched closer, laying his sleepy head in the crook of Ibuki’s neck. Ibuki’s breath caught. Even simple contact like this was enough to befuddle his senses. Chrono’s hair tickled his skin, his breath coming in slow puffs across his throat. Ibuki stared at the television, one arm awkwardly shimmying around Chrono’s waist. He closed his eyes. 

When he next opened them, he was in a drowsy, thoughtless fog. The TV had shut off, leaving the room in a peaceful quiet. The first thing he noticed was that he was curled against the arm of the couch, Chrono wedged behind him, the cherry blossom blanket tailing over the wood floor. He had fallen asleep. He blinked once, saw his phone light up on the coffee table with an email, and wriggled from the mess of blankets and limbs as best he could without making any noise to check it. Only then did he realized the room was awake with the buttery gold of morning sunlight filtering through the windows. He blinked again, glimpsing at the time on his phone. Ten thirty a.m. He usually wasn’t one to sleep late. He had missed a lot of messages, most from Mamoru, but some from Kai and Kanzaki too. A bit of work had to be done at the office, despite it being a Saturday. Ibuki made no audible complaint, sidling into his bedroom and getting ready with as little sound as possible. When he returned to the living room, office bag over his shoulder, Chrono was still sleeping on the couch. Ibuki wrote him a quick letter that he stuck to the powder room door, then he was out. 

As he drove down to the Element office, nursing his hangover with a cup of coffee, the memories of last night came swimming back to him in bright, lurid detail. It was so very unbelievable, Ibuki hoped it was a dream. He had actually taken Chrono home and made out with him, shirtless, and then they had cuddled together. They had slept together. How had this happened? Ibuki was never so careless, so opulent, so indulgent. He was cautious, logical, modest. How had he gone on a date with and made out with his half student all in one night? Chrono had reassured him that he had done a good job directly after their make out session, but ibuki had his own insecurities about that. Oh saints why was that even a concern of his? The pressing issue was, what the hell had come between him and his common sense to make him do that? He remembered the enchanted drink challenge. He’d have to get a hold of ren to see which enchantment he was served. 

As it happened, he would not have to find Ren. Ren came to him, with the additions of Mamoru, Kai, Miwa, and Aichi. The smiles painting their countenances were so ebullient Ibuki had reason to be petrified. He had parked, swung his legs over the edge of his driver’s seat, and then...

“Ibu-kii!” Ren tossed himself into the car, crushing Ibuki in a vertiginous embrace. He drew back, hauling Ibuki straight from his car. 

“Hey there,” Mamoru cocked his head with one of his sweetheart grins. 

“Congratulations Ibuki,” Aichi was draped over Kai’s arm, sounding far less exhausted than what he looked. Ibuki couldn’t imagine what Ren might have put him and Kai through last night.

“Yeah, this is kind of a big deal for you, so we thought we’d treat you to breakfast,” Miwa said. 

“Uh what?” Ibuki glanced around, eyes now as big as Chrono’s, back propped against his closed car door. The autumn air was cool, the sun out and warm, and he couldn’t understand for the life of him what was happening.

“We saw you leave the Krei saints Day Party with Chrono you dope,” Kai said, no hint of coldness in his tones, just playful castigating. Ibuki was ready to shrink into nothing. They knew about his night with Chrono. He was such an idiot! Of course they saw him leave! Kai and Miwa were always looking out for him in big social events like these, and Ren always kept a close eye on his audience. And even if they hadn’t particularly _seen_ him go, he was _supposed_ to be Tokoha and Tsuneto’s ride home. The news would travel to Ren or Kai somehow. He was rooted in place, eyes saucers, lips apart, muscles stiff as ice. Why? Why? WHY? He didn’t say anything, only let them talk and speculate as they spirited him away to the bakery they had in mind. When he finally spoke, eight minutes had rolled by at the bakery. They were all seated around a table big enough to hold their large group. All had ordered a tea or coffee, with the exception of Ren who wanted hot chocolate, and a pastry to match. Despite he had been quiet, his friends had been chattering since they had arrived at the Element parking lot, trading stories about last night’s titillating party. 

“Could you guys have at least been a little subtle?” Ibuki groaned, burying his nose in his coffee mug, inhaling the scent to calm himself. He took a large gulp, annoyed with himself and the situation he had nosedived into. 

“Maybe if you had had the mind to be a little bit subtle as well,” Kai retorted, “But you literally left the party with him.” 

“Hhhh,” Ibuki slumped in his booth. Miwa, whom was on his other side, gave a melodic chuckle and rubbed up and down his back. 

“So, do we get any details?” he asked. 

“Of course not,” Ibuki said. 

“It’s been quite a while since you’ve had a partner, right?” Aichi asked, “It’s good that you’re giving someone else a try. Don’t feel to ashamed of being romantically active again. Life does that to you.” He was always so thoughtful. 

“Did you guys sleep together?” Miwa was still taunting him.

“Not in the context you’re imagining,” Ibuki deadpanned. His drained gaze found Ren across the table, “Do you keep a catalogue of which guest was served what enchantment?” 

“Of course,” Ren lifted one corner of his mouth in a foreboding smirk, “It’s important that we know that sort of information in case one of our guest gets sick or has an allergic reaction.” 

“And the ones you served me and Chrono were?” Ibuki probed. 

Ren leaned his chin into one hand with a mock innocent tilt of his head, a strand of red hair coiling into his bottom lip. “You and Chrono weren’t served an enchantment though.” He said it as though he wasn’t dropping a bomb of essential knowledge. Ibuki’s heart jumped from his chest and ran, expression growing dark and tight. 

“What do you mean?” he rumbled, scowling. 

“Well it’s just as I said,” Ren waved his hands in a dismissive gesture, “It was Shouji and Kiba’s idea. They came to me before the party with the request. Chrono’s business is Chrono’s business, but I agreed on your behalf because Kai told me you were never comfortable with the enchanted drink challenge. I’ve never seen you participate so I decided I wouldn’t make you. I asked our bar tenders not to ensorcel your drink.” 

“Then why was it glittering?” Ibuki questioned. Ren flicked his wrist. Ibuki peered down to see his coffee beginning to sparkle, then he raised his eyes to ren. “Suzugamori,” he hummed, deep and threatening. 

“It’s a dazzle spell, terribly simple to execute,”. Ren fanned himself, as if the heat of Ibuki’s glare was making him hot. Ibuki blew an exhale and rested back in his seat. Of course. His drink wasn’t enchanted at all. The illusionists of the magic world had deceived him by not doing anything at all. It had all been him. He should’ve seen it coming. He should’ve expected that nothing had been done to him. Why else had he felt no different in all that time? He had only been a little tipsy. He had thought so freely of chrono because he felt it was safe for him too. He had allowed himself to kiss him, to make out with him, to spend the night with him, because he thought it would be okay, because he wanted to. No influence had been needed. It was all him.

“Saints,” he crossed his arms on the table, ducking his head within them. 

“Tell me Kouji,” Kai put a hand on his shoulder, and his voice was cooing, honeyed, and loving, and filled with genuine affection. “Is it really that bad?” No, it wasn’t. In fact, it was good. He enjoyed every moment of last night. 

“I think you’re just a little embarrassed you’re enjoying yourself, and that you’re getting some attention,” Mamoru said, “but it’s okay.” 

‘Yes,” Ibuki grumbled. Then he lifted his head with an appreciative twitch of his lips, “You’re right.” Miwa and Kai closed him in a hug from either side. They had a lot to look forward to, their friend finally walking, willingly, into a relationship he deserved. 

Chrono was not so fortunate. He had gotten two mouthfuls of endless scolding from Tsuneto and Tokoha for accidentally abandoning them at the party. He could argue that it was their fault for trying so hard to hook him up with Ibuki in the first place, but that wasn’t fair. He was in a good mood discarding the hangover, and thought they had the right to chew him out for forgetting them. After reading Ibuki’s note on the powder room door, which got his heart thumping, he had called Tokoha to come pick him up and drive him back to Element campus. She had complied, albeit after she and Tsuneto had spent an hour barking at him over phone on speaker. He had apologized as many times as he could. After all, he did feel guilty. Kazuma had to drive them home last night, and Chrono didn’t doubt Tokoha and tsuneto had assumed the best and told him just that. Chrono could sense another headache coming on from the teasing that would ensue. He, Tokoha, Tsuneto, Shion, Kazuma, and Taiyou had agreed to meet at a nearby promenade that lined a high-end shopping center. Chrono had gotten there first. After a well needed shower and a giant stack of waffles he had walked there. He balanced his elbows on the balustrade now, gazing out into the waterfront. The events of last night played in his mind, as did the words of Ibuki’s letter. 

_I had a good time last night. Thank you for treating me. Apparently I have some work to do at the office so I won’t be able to wish you good morning. I hope you’re feeling okay. There’s plenty of water in the fridge. Assuming you will have left by the time I make it back home, again, thank you. Call me. Maybe we can do more stuff outside of tutoring lessons. With the way you fought last night, I doubt you’ll be needing many more tutoring sessions anyhow. Have a good day._

_Ibuki kouji._

Chrono beamed, thinking back on the letter. It was so awkward. Why had Ibuki signed it? He was the only one whom could’ve written it in the first place. Chrono giggled at his tutor’s obliviousness. 

“Hey Chrono!” Taiyou darted up beside him, holding onto the baluster. Chrono was so lost in his own rumination, he hadn’t even heard their car park nearby, but Tsuneto and Tokoha had joined soon after Taiyou, followed by Kazuma and Shion. 

“Hey there,” Chrono offered a smile to them all. 

“So, I imagine last night was quite **rewarding** for you,” Shion said, shoulders arcing in a salacious shrug, but even as he teased him, he pulled Chrono into a hug. 

“Yeah uh, thanks for locking me in a training room just so you could see something risqué between me and my tutor,” Chrono squeezed Shion tight 

“You know that wasn’t the **only** reason I locked you in a training room,” Shion held Chrono like a lover. He always did, hand cradling his head. “That just happen to be an added benefit,” he added with a laugh. “But seriously,” he held Chrono by his shoulders at arm’s length, “Did everything go okay last night? You seemed to be having enough fun when we met in Pluto.” 

“Yeah, everything went well,” Chrono drew away.

“So well that you left me with tado at the party,” Tokoha crossed her arms. 

“I’m sorry,” Chrono dipped into a bow, head down, voice earnest. 

“It’s fine knucklehead,” Tokoha punched his arm, “You can just by me croquettes.” She hugged him, “It’s good to see you smiling like that again. I was afraid you weren’t ever gonna get over that Eishiro asshole.” 

“Don’t be so kind Tokoha,” Kazuma drawled, “He’s not even worth profanity. You could by that guy’s whole soul with a nickel.” 

“Woah guys, he wasn’t that bad,” Chrono chuckled and bobbed his head in another bow, “Sorry I made you worry though.” 

“You can’t help it,” Tsuneto hugged him next, ‘You’re a magnet for trouble.” Chrono grinned, squishing himself to dainty Tsuneto for a moment and then pulling away. He couldn’t argue with that. 

“So is there gonna be a next time?” Taiyou wrapped his arms around Chrono’s waist and pressed to his chest. 

“Yeah,” Chrono rubbed his head, “I’m honestly shocked by how well things went. What exactly was in that drink of yours Kazuma?” 

“Oh,” Kazuma turned his head with a coy half smirk, “Nothing.” 

“I’m sorry?” Chrono asked.

“Oh yeah,” Shion chimed as though he just remembered, ‘None of us wanted you having doubts about Mr. Ibuki’s feelings for you, so we asked headmaster Suzugamori to make a special arrangement to you and Ibuki’s drink. No enchantments, not for you anyways. I still had **my** fun with it.”

Chrono’s face grew a bit taut as he stared out at the water, then he relaxed. “You guys worry a little too much,” he sighed, but he hardly faulted them for that. No, he was fortunate he had people whom cared so dearly for him. And the idea that Ibuki, all the looks he gave him, the way he touched him, how much he appeared to be enjoying himself, wasn’t altered or influenced in the slightest, got his temperature rising once more. Chrono turned to face the group. 

“Hey Kazuma, where’s my hug?” he demanded, hands on his hips. 

“I’m aphysical,” Kazuma stated. 

“You really wish you were,” Chrono huffed, “You’ll literally pass out without your daily dose of oxytocin.” 

“I wish it wasn’t true,” Kazuma stepped forward, closing Chrono in a grisly hold of a hug. 

“So,” Chrono wiggled from Kazuma, “Croquettes?” 

The whole group went up into cheer. 

This was good for him, him and Ibuki. They both knew it, and they were both more than eager for whatever would come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s that. I had ideas for Jupiter and Neptune too but that would honestly be _way_ too long.  
> Thanks to everyone who stopped by, and a big thanks to all whom left kudos. I’d like to extend a special thanks to LittleLinor, too. Thank you for taking the time to leave your charming comments Love! :)  
> I like this universe a lot, so perhaps I’ll do more with it but like, do **not** hold me to that. :)  
> Stay safe everyone, and stay positive!


End file.
